Dancing With The Enemy
by betterthennone-x
Summary: Sherlocks younger sister, Enola Holmes has been suspected of murder and the only one who can help clear her is her boyfriend Jim Moriarty. However Jim is the one person Sherlock fears the most and as Enola finds out about what her boyfriend really does for a living, what will Jim do when he realises that the one person he slightly cares for is the man he's trying to kills sister?
1. Chapter 1

It had been another usual and boring day in 221B with Sherlock shooting the wall and John lazing about on the armchair writing his blog. "Sherlock I am bloody well trying to concentrate here!" John snapped tiredly "and the rents enough as it is, let alone Mrs Hudson putting it up every time you shoot that wall"

Sherlock groaned "but John! I'm bored!" He complained before falling back onto the sofa and chucking the gun across the room. "I haven't had a case for two days and to be frank I am sick of sitting about!" John opened his mouth to reply but just as he was about to there was a knock on the door. Sherlock grinned like a child on christmas and ran down the stairs before returning to his neutral position and facial expression again and opening the door.

John followed suit and walked down the stairs behind him, at the door was a young woman who looked only about 17, she had dark brown hair that hung loosely down her back and grey eyes with a hint of yellow. She was wearing a long black coat, black ugg boots, a blue scarf and blue jeans. She smiled brightly when Sherlock opened the door and John noticed him take an unnecessary small step back.

"Well, are you going to invite me in? I thought that was the polite way these days" the girl said, still smiling cheekily.

"Of course... Come in" Sherlock muttered, moving to the side so the girl could get in. She walked in quietly and Sherlock led her up the stairs and John followed behind.

Sherlock went and sat on the armchair and John sat on the sofa before the girl went and sat next to him. "What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked.

"Don't pretend you're not glad to see me" the girl sighed, looking about the room. "And anyway, I need your help"

"No, do it yourself, I know you're more then capable"

"Not with this" The girl said, looking at Sherlock and pouting "pleaase Sherlock"

"What is it?" Sherlock asked bluntly.

"It seems I have been suspected of murder, and at this precise moment the police are searching for me, I got away before they could get me at my own flat and came here" the girl quickly explained.

"And you have not done anything?"

"Of course not! You know I wouldn't do anything like that"

"Do I?" Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you bloody well should do!" The girl paused and sighed before continuing quietly "look Sherlock, I know we haven't seen each other for about a year and we hardly see each other anyway but I need your help... You can't let me go down for something I didn't do... I'll be behind bars.. I'll die in there and you know it more then anyone"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but who are you?" John asked.

"Her name is Enola" Sherlock stated bluntly "Enola Holmes, John meet my younger sister"

"Wait.. You have a sister?" John questioned.

"Hello" Enola said, turning to John and waving at him slightly.

"But.. How old are you?"

"Twenty, why do you have a problem?"

"No he's just wondering because you look younger and of course that would mean that the age difference would be high between you and Mycroft, fifteen years actually" Sherlock stated, looking his sister over.

"Well they had Mycroft young and me when they were older" Enola shrugged "how is our big brother doing then?"

"Fine"

"Still all-so-powerful then" Enola said sarcastically.

"Of course, ever since you ran off because you didn't want to go to a finishing school he hasn't mentioned you"

"And neither have you obviously" muttered Enola "such wonderful older brothers I have, you wouldn't even know if I were dead or alive if it were not for the fact that I were here now" John listened to the way she articulated her words and realised the similarities between her, Sherlock and Mycroft. She was obviously stubborn and good with words.

"May I remind you that it was you who ran off" Sherlock pointed out.

"And may I remind you that it was you and Mycroft who were trying to send me to a boarding school because neither of you could be bothered with me"

"And may I remind you both that it was my decision anyway" A voice said from the doorway, Sherlock, John and Enola turned and in the doorway stood Mycroft, one hand hanging beside his body and the other holding an umbrella even though it weren't raining. "I had custody over you so therefore I could do as I wish"

Enola rolled her eyes and Sherlock glared at Mycroft. "What do you want?" He sighed.

"Well I'd come here to tell you about our dear sister being suspected of murder-"

"It wasn't me" Enola quickly cutted in.

"And it seems you already know, and Enola all the signs point to you, they found your belongings"

"Someone stole them! I can not believe you actually believe it!" Enola shouted, standing up and folding her arms. "Honestly, you're meant to be my brother! You're meant to actually believe me"

"Well do you know how bad this looks on my record"

"Oh boo-hoo" Enola said sarcastically before properly facing Mycroft sadly "Mycroft wouldn't it be easier if we just proved my innocence instead of pretending that I did do it when I did not"

"There's to much evidence against you" Sherlock said, still sat on the armchair.

"But I have a witness! I was with them when they said I did it!"

"And what is his name?"

"I never said it was a he" Enola sighed "yet of course, the great Sherlock Holmes would know.. His names Jim"

"His surname? I can get hold of him if you really wish for me to do so before your court hearing" Mycroft said.

"Oh why thankyou yet believe it or not I do have his number... He just hasn't been replying" Enola said sarcastically, rolling her eyes before saying normally "I was staying round his house and his name is Jim Moriarty."


	2. Chapter 2

Enola laid in the double bed that belonged to her elder brother, she hadn't expected to be sent away from the group of older men after asking them for her help. All she'd done was tell them her alibi- which was actually true, and they'd sent her to Sherlock's room like she was a young child again! It was disgraceful!

But she was actually tired deep down, she did not sleep much yet she'd been awake for the past three days trying to get her way to her brothers flat and dodging the police. She wouldn't have went to Mycroft, she detested him. Not fully of course as he was her eldest brother but he'd been the one who'd tried to send her away after their mother had ran away, he was the reason that Enola had ran away in the first place at the age of just fourteen.

A finishing school! That's what he called it, but it was just a lame excuse to get rid of her. Enola knew what Mycroft was like, he didn't have the time or space for her and it was much easier just to get rid of her and use the excuse that he wanted her to become a 'proper lady'. Well, there was no way in hell that Enola was to be a 'proper lady' she liked being the way she was- like her brothers.

What got her more though, was the fact that Sherlock had been the one who had sent Enola to his room. Sherlock had always been the one whom which would be on Enola's side, he was always the one who would stick-up for her no matter what. Even after not seeing him for two years, he'd still been the one who helped Enola. The thing with Sherlock was the fact that he would actually make proper jokes with her, he wouldn't hide himself away. She'd only seen him and the John person together for a certain amount of time but she could tell that Sherlock was like that with John. She didn't know why but... She felt jealous.

The next thing Enola knew, someone was rasping harshly on her door. "Enola get up now, it's morning!" The mono-tone voice said. Enola sighed, rolling out of the bed and falling onto the floor lazily before slowly pushing herself up to her feet and opening the door slightly. "you look a complete state" Sherlock stated bluntly, looking her over. She was still wearing the same as yesterday and all her clothes were scrunched up, her brown hair was all messed up and some of the very little mascara she wore had smudged.

"No shit Sherlock" Enola muttered before laughing slightly at the saying "I'm going to copyright that." Sherlock rolled his eyes and walked into his room, pushing Enola to the side before chucking her one of his tops and his dressing grown.

"Put these on and I'll get Mrs Hudson to wash what you are wearing quickly"

"Erm..."

"But you'll have to keep the same underwear on of course" sighed Sherlock, after so many years Enola still acted like a small child at times. She just grinned brightly and shooed Sherlock out of the room before she got changed swiftly and went outside, dumping her old clothes in the womans arms who was standing outside her room who she guessed was Mrs Hudson and obviously was when she smiled at her.

"Hello dear, so I hear you are Sherlock's younger sister" she said, Enola smiled at her and looked about looking for Sherlock or Jonny... Or whatever his name was before smiling at Mrs Hudson when they were not in there.

"Yeah I am... Do you know where Sherlock and em..."

"John"

"Yeah that's his name!" Enola said, making a mental note in her head to try not to forget his name again "do you know where they've went... Oh and Mycroft"

"Well Mycroft left late last night and Sherlock and John have only just left, he just told me to clean your clothes and was off; who does he thing I am? I'll let you know, I am not his housekeeper... Now why don't I put these clothes on and then get us some tea and buiscuits"

"Two sugars please, i find it stimulates the brain more"

"Okay but just this once dear" Mrs Hudson said, walking into the untidy kitchen. Enola stood up and picked up a random violin that was lying about and started playing it. "You're just like your brother" Mrs Hudson called from the kitchen.

"Which one?" Enola called back "because I can hardly see Mycroft playing the violin and anyway it was Sherlock who taught me." She started playing a happy quick tune which went on for ages and by the time she had finished Mrs Hudson had left her a tea and a plate of biscuits on the small coffee table. She started playing the violin again, and got lost in a song and the next thing she knew someone was clapping from behind her. She turned to see Sherlock standing in the doorway.

"Where did you go?" Enola asked gently, placing the violin down and sitting down on the armchair.

"You do not need to know that" Sherlock stated.

"Well, I already know that you had some difficulty at the place you went because of slight rip in your coat, you went somewhere where there is mud and quite a lot of it by the state of your trousers which may only be slight but I know what you're like with getting just a little messy, you obviously were outside because you are wet which I can see from here even though it is only raining a little bit either that or you decided to go for a swim an-"

"I get the point Enola"

"Okay well I'm going out anyway" Enola shrugged.

"Not like that you're not" Sherlock said stubbornly.

"Well my jeans are done so I'll just go out in them and your top" smiled Enola, running into Sherlock's room and quickly putting the jeans on and ignoring Sherlock's protests. She hailed for a cab, keeping her head down and quickly getting her phone out and ringing the number she'd last rang.

"Jim? It's me, I'm on my way to yours, just thought I'd tell you so you didn't get your idiotic guards to try and kill me again so you better listen to this message before I get there..." She hung up and then quietly mumbled under her breath. She got the cab to stop off a couple of blocks away from his house and walked the rest nf the way, it was all deserted luckily with no one really about apart from the odd couple of poeple. She came up to the house with the large doors, she pressed the little button and a small clicking sound was heard before the door opened just slightly. She walked through cautiously before one of Jim's guards; Blake his name was, came up to her and led her inside. The house was quite large, with a number of doors and a big staircase. Blake showed Enola into the guest room where she stayed standing obidiently. After a couple of minutes Jim came in and sat down on the soft white sofa patting the space next to him.

"You can sit down you know" he said, Enola went and sat beside him, smiling at him softly. "I have to leave soon, I have an appointment with an old friend"

"You always do" Enola said quietly, she felt uncomfortable around Jim for some reason whereas if she was with anybody else she would sit there and be all cocky.

"Hmm... Well how about I make it up to you"

"How?" Enola asked, tihs caught her attention, Jim would hardly ever be like this, he'd normally complain at her for answering back. Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out two small tickets. "What are they for?"

"There's a masked ball tomorrow night at London Square and I assumed you would join me"

"Of course I will" Enola said happily "wait... But what about th-"

"It's masked Enola, they won't know it's you" Moriarty said, rolling his eyes impatiently. "You will come!" He suddenly snapped, causing Enola to gasp slightly as he harshly grabbed her wrist. "And you should have figured out that they wouldn't notice you, I wouldn't let them!"

"Jim... Please let go... You're hurting me" Enola said softly but hesitantly. She saw the flash of pure anger go through his eyes as he dug his nails in and twisted her wrist more "Jim!" She shouted before he released her and brought his hand back, looking at her with pure guilt. Enola craddled her injured wrist in her other hand looking it over.

"I- I didn't mean to do that, but you made me" Moriarty said, standing up fluently "Be here at seven tomorrow, you can get ready here" he muttered, storming out. Enola sighed before looking up and there stood Blake.

"Time to go" He said gently "are you ok?"

"I'm fine, perfectly fine" Enola mumbled, getting up and starting to walk out, this time with Blake behind her. "Blake?"

"Yes Miss?"

"I've told you about calling me that" Enola sighed.

"Sorry Miss... Yes Enola?" Blake corrected himself.

"What does Jim do? And why doesn't he ever ask anything at all about me, I mean I ask about him all the time and he always changes the subject"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Mi- Enola... He wouldn't allow it" Blake replied just as Enola walked out of the door and he shut the door before she could reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Enola was back in the cab when her phone went off, she took it out and answered it straight away as she already knew who it would be. And anyway there would have been no point to check as it would have said 'Unknown.' "Yes Jim?" Enola said softly after sighing.

"What is the one rule in this relationship?" The annoyed voice snapped at her from the other end of the call.

"Pardon?" Enola said normally, trying not to look to suspicious to the cabbie. She quickly closed the small glass window, separating her from the driver.

"You know what I mean! What did we agree on the first time we ever went out together?!"

"That we did not ask questions about each others life..." Enola mumbled. It was true, they had both agreed on it. Enola had said it because her life was just confusing, she could not bother to explain about her elder brothers to anyone she had a relationship with as normally when she did they'd end up leaving her. Scared they'd get questioned by them or that they'd end up in jail for no apparent reason if they knew who they were. She didn't honestly see why they were worried about that.. So when she had first met Jim she'd agreed to him reasoning on not saying about their family or what they do. It was difficult doing that because it just added more curiosity to her to find out what he does. They didn't even know each others surnames!

"So why, tell me, did I overhear you asking Blake about what I do?!"

"I was curious"

"I never ask about your life, so you WILL do the same, right? No more questioning Enola! I'm sick of you always asking!" And with that Jim hung up, Enola looked out the window as the cab pulled up to the shops. She got out, paid for the cab with the small amount of change she had and went to go and do some serious clothes shopping (which she actually despised.)

_Oh well,_ Enola thought to herself, smirking, _atleast I was able to get hold of Sherlock's bank card. _

She put the jacket on before entering the house, her wrist was swollen and bruised. She'd forgot about Jim's strength when he was angry. She had many bags on her other arm and was about to kick the door when it opened with Sherlock standing behind it. "You went shopping" he stated.

"You think?" Enola replied sarcastically, struggling to get the bags up the stairs but finally succeeding.

"Where else did you go?" Sherlock questioned as she dumped the large bags on the floor.

"Just shopping" Enola lied, shrugging.

"Then what happened to your wrist?" Sherlock asked, nodding towards her right wrist.

"Nothing... I just fell and I think I may have twisted it or something" Enola lied again, Sherlock got up and went over to her, moving up the arm of the jacket and looking it all over.

"Then why did you hide it from me by wearing the jacket?"

"It was cold, Sherlock" Enola said, rolling her eyes and gasping as Sherlock poked some of the swollen area.

"Then why is the bruising in the wrong areas? If you had fell the bruising would not be to bad" Sherlock examined. Enola rolled her eyes and sighed again.

"Whatever Sherlock, you know what happened and you know why it's like this" She muttered, putting her arm back by her side and sitting on the sofa, under the death glaze of her elder brother.

"Sherlock, Mycroft wants you to go and meet him in that old bastards place" John said, walking through the doorway and freezing as he entered the room. "Has something happened?" He asked looking between them.

"No, I'll be back later, stay with Enola, John" Sherlock said grabbing his long coat.

"I'm not a child!" Enola snapped.

"Well you act like one!" Sherlock shouted back before slamming the door. Enola sighed as she heard the door slam and looked down at the floor ignoring John until he came and sat next to her.

"Let me check your wrist" He said, holding out his hand and taking it gently from where she'd had it rested on a pillow.

"That obvious, huh?" Enola asked.

"Well the way you were holding it gave it away, and then there's the fact your sleeve was still up and not covering the bruising" John said "don't worry, I am a doctor"

"I'm not worrying..." Enola muttered as he examined her wrist, gently unlike Sherlock. "John... Right?"

"Correct" chuckled John before clearing his throat "it's not broken, the bones been pulled out a bit so you must rest it or it will probably break"

"Great.. How am I suppose to do that?"

"Is there a problem?"

"I'm suppose to be going to this dance thing tomorrow..." Shrugged Enola "Nothing big"

"You mean The Grande City Masked Ball?" John asked.

"Yeah, that thing"

"It is actually quite a bit thing, me and Sherlock were given tickets in his last case"

"Great, so that means Sherlock will be there too... God save me" Enola sighed, bringing her legs up on the the sofa and closing herself in her own little bubble. About fifteen minutes passed and then John got up, Enola had nearly forgotten he was sitting beside her.

"Tea?" John asked.

"Black, two sugars please" Enola said gently, resting her head on the armrest. She glanced at the clock wondering how long Sherlock was going to be before shrugging the thought of him off. He had upset her; once again.

"Here we are" John said, coming back into the room with two cups, he placed one on the coffee table beside Enola and held the other one. "Are you alright?" He asked Enola, sitting on the armchair.

"Why has he changed?" Enola asked softly, John looked at her confused before she eliberated "Sherlock... He's acting so strange"

"He's always like this" shrugged John as Enola sat up, siping her boiling tea.

"Not with me... Oh well, never mind" Enola sighed again.

John knew why Sherlock was acting like this to Enola, but he couldn't say to her. It was because of Moriarty, he would of told her but it wasn't his place to tell. Sherlock and Mycroft had made him to agree on not saying anything incase of the way that Enola would react to it. Instead he attempted to change the subject. "Are you going with anyone tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes... Jim" Enola said, John could sense that small amount of sadness in her tone, it seemed like she was trying to hide it more though. "He got the tickets, he said it was to make up for never being about and never really spending time with me... I don't believe him" She said truthfully, she felt like she could actually speak to John for some reason and be open with him.

"He never spends time with you?" Questioned John, he thought he might aswell find out about her relationship with his and Sherlock's enemy rather sit in silence.

"No" Shrugged Enola "He's always busy doing god-knows-what, whatever his job is, he prefers it to me"

"So wait... You don't know what Moriarty does?"

"Who's Moriarty?" Enola asked, looking up at John.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jim... Jim Moriarty?" John said confussed.

"Oh... Well... No I do not, we don't speak of eachothers lives..." Enola muttered, looking down at the cup of tea she held in her not hurt arm. "Why? What does he do? How do you know about him?" She suddenly questioned looking up at John with a worried expression.

"I don't think it's my place to say if I am perfectly honest..." John said quickly trying to change the subject "Have you eaten today?"

"...No I haven't" Enola replied, aware of John changing th subject.

"Well how about we go down the road where there's a nice chinese restuarant?" John asked, smiling at her.

"Now now Watson, are you asking me out on a date?" Enola said smiling cheekily "What on earth would my dear brother say?"

"It's not a date" John chuckled "just food."

"Very well then" Enola said, still smiling.

~.~

Enola sat opposite John on the small wooden table, so far she'd laughed more than any time in the past 10 years and she couldn't help but smile at the silly man she was dining with. She glanced up as a waitress brought her and John's food, she sipped her water and slowly picked at the chicken curry. "Oh bloody hell, here he comes" John muttered rolling his eyes. Enola looked at him confussed until a chair was pulled up to the table beside her.

"Sherlock." Enola sighed looking at her older brother.

"What's wrong Sherlock?" John asked him.

"I thought I told you to stay in the apartment you two" Sherlock said, pursing his lips "so why are you both out at the resturant?"

"Actually dear brother your exact words were 'stay with Enola' not 'stay at _home_ with Enola' so, as long as Jos- Ji- John is with me then we are both not in the wrong" Enola pointed out placing down her cutlery.

"And yet you still don't remember his name."

"There's no point in names... They're all to confussing" Enola muttered, though feeling slightly guilty for fergetting John's name again.

"Well even so there are police cars coming down the road just as we speak and I wouldn't trust that man sitting over there, he's a police man having a night off and he keeps glancing over here" Sherlock said quietly.

"Right I'm off then" Enola said standing up acting brightly and quickly. "I'll see you both whenever..." She said loudly making sure the man didn't know she was currently staying with them, but then the man got out of his seat and followed Enola out of the door. "Shitshitshitshitshit..." Enola muttered under her breath, speed walking through the dark maze of alleys. The man stayed quite close behind her but she tried to keep up the quick pace of walking, suddenly she fell down onto the floor and the man neared her. He reached out to grab her but just before he could touch her two loud gun shots sounded from behind him and the man fell to the floor, behind him stood the tall figure with an annoyed look spread across his face. He walked over to Enola and offered her his hand which was quite out of the ordinary for him, she took his hand hesitantly and he helped her up.

"What are you do-" Enola started to ask but Jim but a finger on her lips.

"There doesn't have to be a known reason for everything" he muttered looking straight into her eyes, he slowly removed his finger and Enola's eyes quickly flashed to his lips and straight away back up to his eyes, the pair both leaned in a bit and just as they were about to kiss Jim pulled away. Enola wasn't really surprised, it weren't the first time he'd pulled away from them kissing, they never had even kissed. It showed weakness and Moriarty refused to let himself have any weak points at all.

"Be more careful in the future" Moriarty muttered, turning awy from Enola "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good bye Jim"Enola mumbled looking down at the ground as he walked away. She looked down at the mans limp body that had been following her earlier and suddenly felt the smallest surge of guilt. She knelt down beside him and pulled out a phone from his pocket and dialed 999.

~.~

"What happened then?" John asked Enola as she walked into 221b, Sherlock briefly looked up at her and took in the slight messiness of her hair and the bit of dust that covered most of her clothing. That, and the fact that there was the slight redness on her hands. Blood.

"She didn't kill him if that is what you're wondering John" Sherlock said from behind the book he held infront of his face.

"I didn't think she di-"

"I am standing _right here_" Enola snapped, her emotions turning to anger after the events of the night.

"Why is there blood on your hands?"

"Had to go into a dead mans pocket to get out a phone to ring an ambulance" Enola mumbled, shrugging.

"Why ring an ambulance when it puts Moriarty and _yourself _in even more danger because they'll get the police and you are very much aware of that" Sherlok stated bluntly.

"You know well enough why I did."

"You felt guilty" Sherlock deduced.

"He was only doing his job... And he got killed for it" Enola said softly sitting beside John on the sofa.

"Woah... Enola Holmes feeling emotion and guilt."

"Unlike yourself mr blunt" Enola muttered looking over John's shoulder at his blog which he was typing on. "Why is Jim' name on your blog...?" She asked curiously.

"I- ahh.." John muttered trying to think about what to say.

"He was in one of our recent cases." Sherlock stated.

"What?" Enola asked, her face lighting up with worry.

"I hope you know that your... _boyfriend_... Is one of the worst criminals ever, especially when it comes down to his relentless try of trying to torture my life, no wonder he's with you at this moment."

"For your information he doesn't even know that you are my brother" Enola pointed out quickly standing up annoyed. "And why didn't you just tell me? You aswell John!" She snapped going into Sherlock's room where she'd named her room for the moment.

"John.. Go and talk to her" Sherlock said commandingly.

"What? Why me?!" John said defensively straight away.

"She'll listen to you, go."

"She won't listen to me, she barely remembers my name."

"She'll listen to you" Sherlock repeated himself. John sighed putting down the lid of his laptop and putting onto the side of the sofa before slowly walking to Sherlock's bedroom door and knocking on it softly.

"Go away" A quiet broken voice said from the other side of the door. John shook his head before opening the bedroom door and seeing Enola laying on Sherlock's bed with her face in the pillow, she looked up and sat up on the bed quickly holding the pillow to her chest and wiping her eyes. "I told you to go away" she muttered, she obviously tried putting anger in her voice but instead her voice was shakey, John went and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry" John muttered looking at her as she glanced at the floor.

"It's not your fault, I just wished someone had told me, he's not _really_ bad is he?" Enola asked quietly looking up at John with pure desperation for a true answer.

"I'm not going to lie to you Enola... He's more like Sherlock's worst enemy, he knows what gets to him and he knows how to make peoples lives a living hell he is the Napoleon of crime itself, like a spider in the center of a large web pulling certain strings to get things how he wants them" John said truthfully.

"So literally, I've made a fatal mistake" Enola said, sighing.

"Pretty much."

"Such fun..." She said softly, tears forming in her eyes again, she leant against John's shoulder who wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.


	5. Chapter 5

Enola stood facing the full length mirror in her long light blue dress, it was tight at her chest and down to her waist before it flared out layers of light blue material. She was standing in a spare room in Jim's house, at first she'd been debating showing up in the first place but she was worried about what he would do if she didn't turn up. So she went to his house and put on a smile because at first she didn't truthfully want to be anywhere near him, but then he started acting sweet and her foolish heart fell. She knew it was wrong but she realised that he'd never done anything majorly against her, of course, he'd hurt her at times, her wrist was evidence for that. But then, he'd never meant for anything to happen to her, he always apologised whenenever he did anything wrong and she knew he had anger problems anyway.

So she pretty much ignored the fact that he was always plotting against her brother, for now anyway. So now she stood in the spare room smiling at her reflection as she brushed her long dark brown hair. She'd brought the dress yesterday when she was shopping and she hadn't had the chance to try it on but she thought that it suited her quite well. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her waist pulling her backwards and she glanced in the mirror to see the tall figure of Jim standing behind her with something in his hand. "Close your eyes" he whispered into her ear, she obeyed quickly not thinking much of it and she felt him put something near her eyes on her face "you can open them now." Jim said, she opened hr eyes to see that he'd put a light blue mask on her face, it only covered half of her face and there were small diamonds in the outline of the mask.

"It's beautiful" smiled Enola turning in his arms to face Jim.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you though" Jim said in return, Enola loved it when he was in one of his good moods, it was quite rare but he most certainly knew how to make her smile and blush. "Are you ready to go?" He then asked taking her had in his.

Enola nodded saying a small "yes" as he led her out of the house to the car that was waiting for the pair.

~.~

The hall was filled with people dancing gracefully in beautiful costumes, many couples danced and danced while others stood about speaking with others. Jim led Enola into a croner of the hall before excusing himself and leaving her to wander about the hall trying her hardest not to gain any attention from anyone as the worst thing to do was to just stand still and not move as many people would watch in confussion. She held her small purse close to her and stayed looking at the ground. Enola walked out of two large doors into a garden, there was a large fountain with the greek godess of beauty and love, Aphrodite, stood in the center with her arms up towards the sky and water came out from her hands.

There was also a maze and wonderful plants surrounding the garden, a couple of people were also in the garden but not very many, a male figure sat on the edge of the other side of the fountain with another man who stood next to him looking around the garden as if to be inspecting it. Enola laughed quietly, watching her brother, she slowly walked over to the pair shaking her head. "I didn't think you would turn up" John said as she came into their eye sight.

Enola shrugged "can't miss a party" she said simply.

"Where's Moriarty?" Sherlock asked straight away.

"I'm not sure" Enola replied "he left when we got here, please don't do anything stupid Sherlock.

"I can not gurantee that" Sherlock said looking over Enola's shoulder.

"What are yo-" Enola started saying but she stopped speaking when she felt an arm go around her and she turned her head to see Jim. _Shit._

"Why on earth are you talking to these people Enola?" Jim said, glaring mockingly at Sherlock.

"I was jus-"

"You know Enola? Please don't tell me she's your next victim of one of your plots." John said, glaring at Moriarty and saving Enola from having to speak and make up an excuse for speaking to them.

"Who me? I wouldn't dare hurt anybody would I my dear?" Moriarty said, looking down at Enola.

"Well that could b-" Enola started saying but was cut of once again but by Sherlock this time.

"Of course you would hurt people, you are Jim Moriarty of course, and I wonder why, you decided to turn up here? With the close chance of being arrested, Lestrades is just over there, but I'm sure you are well aware of that."

"Of course I am Sherlock" Jim snapped but then quickly took back his normal mocking tone "I'm sure you recognise other people here... From wanted posters."

"What's going on here?" Enola questioned quickly, just as the people aound them stripped off their coats and long clokes and took off their masks and all produced guns pointing towards them John and Sherlock.

"Oh don't worry dear, nothing to do with you, I just have somethings to settle between these two" Moriarty said, oblivious to the fact that Enola and Sherlock were siblings. "Right you two, you'll come with me quietly, not making fuss" Moriarty then said as Blake and another man came up behind Sherlock and John and grabbed them, Enola quickly looked towards were Sherlock had said the policeman named... Lestrade had been standing and he too, had someone grabbing him and putting hand cuffs on his. Ironic.

~,~

John, Sherlock and Lestrade were all tied to different posts in what seemed like an open arena, the floor was complete dirt with what looked like splatters of blood all around them, Enola done her best not to say anything but whenever someone would snap at Sherlock or John or harm them in anyway she had to bite her tongue or cover her mouth and look away to try and not say anything. After a couple of moments of her following Moriarty about and not saying anything, Moriarty told Blake to take her inside. She followed behind Blake not saying until they were inside with no one about.

"What the hell is going on?!" Enola snapped at Blake , standing still.

Blake turned around to face her sighing "It's a long story Kay? It's none of your business anyway."

"Yes it is!" Enola shouted at him "And why did you tell Jim abut me asking about his job? He had a right go at me."

"I didn't say anything to him Enola, I didn't know, someone must have over heard, I wouldn't ever tell him anything that would put you into any trouble at all."

"We need to get Sherlock and John out Blake..." Enola mumbled.

"But the boss-"

"I don't care what Jim wants, please Blake, I need your help" Enola said quietly, looking at Blake with pleading eyes.

"Why do you want to help them?" Blake asked.

"It doesn't matter, please."

"Alright then" Blake said sighing "what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure, but first I need to make a call."

~,~

Enola walked outside towards Jim who was still standing with the tied up men, she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Jim, do you have to stay outside all the time? You're so cold, why don't you come inside for a bit, please" Enola said softly, whispering into his ear.

"No can do, I've got to stay out here" Jim replied, muttering to her.

"But nothings happening, leave someone to watch them until you decide to kill them, for me."

Moriarty groaned from the back of his throat "Blake!" He shouted loudly Blake came up to them, gun in his hand and strict look on his face. "I'll be back out in a minute, make sure they don't do anything, if they do, shoot them, but don't kill Sherlock."

"Yes sir." Blake said as Moriarty took Enola's hand and led her inside.

"What do you want then?" Moriarty asked her, corssing his arms.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok, you seemed pretty tense..." Enola said softly holding his hand loosely.

"I am not tense, I am perfectly fine" Moriarty argued.

"That's what everyone else believes, but I can see that you're not."

"You do not know a thing about me, now if you don't mind I'll be going back outside now to entertain my prisoners." oriarty said turning towards the door, Enola thought quickly about something to say, something to stop him from going outside, if he did then everything could be ruined, quickly she shouted...

"I'm Enola Holmes."


	6. Chapter 6

"What?!" Moriarty said, turning back around to face Enola who took a step away from him not saying anything "What?!" He repeated after a moment.

"I am Enola Holmes, you never asked what my surname was, so now I am telling you" Enola said taking deep breaths as Moriarty stepped closer to her slowly.

"That means that you're..."

"Yes, I am Sherlock and Mycrofts younger sister" she said, trying to act confident.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Moriarty suddenly snapped just as Enola reached the wall and couldn't move anymore, she felt like he was a spider and she her pray, and she was unable to move as he neared to consume her.

"You were the one who said about neither of us saying about our lives outside of out relationship" Enola pointed out, as Moriarty was standing very close opposite her, he raised his hand and she closed her eyes ready to be hit. "I'm sorry..." She muttered out of true fear, after a couple of moments Moriarty still had not hurt her or anything but she kept her eyes closed, feeling the build up of tears in her eyes. She waited a bit more and then she opened her eyes a bit to see Moriarty staring at her and not moving.

"You were ready for me to hurt you..." Moriarty muttered "why?" he asked.

"Your anger gets the best of you... I gathered that you'd do something, probably slap me or just beat me to death" Enola said truthfully.

"You shouldn't have told me that you were his sister" Moriarty muttered angrily.

"I shouldn't have?" Enola asked, blinking a few times making sure she'd heard that right.

"No, it puts you more in danger with me knowing."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you deserve the warning" Moriarty said simply "I won't lie to you, I'll probably use you as bait, I'll probably use you to lure your brother into a deadly trap, all I know is that I will do something."

"I'd already gathered that, but to be able to try and do that you'll have to run first" Enola said softly.

"What?" Moriarty asked, confussed.

"You gave me a warning, now I'm giving you one, run." Just as Enola said that the door to the room burst open and Moriarty broke off into a run, going out through a large window and escaping into the night. Enola rleased the breath she didn't kno she'd been holding as some police men and Mycroft walked into the room.

"Enola Holmes?" One of the police asked her.

"Unfortunately so.." She muttered.

"You are inder arrest for the murders of Joe Simms and Mark Lucas, anything you do or say can be used as evidence in court."

"Yeah yeah I know the drill" Enola said "hang on.. Murders?" She said ooking up at Mycroft who was standing in the corner of the room.

"There was another murder last night, a police officer, apparently you were in that part of London when it occured" Mycroft said simply.

"You know I wouldn-"

"You're still under arrest, we have to make sure."

~,~

"Where were you yesterday night at approximately 9:14?"

"Well at 9:14 I was in a chinese resturant with Doctor John Watson, at 9:16 Sherlock Holmes entered and warned me about a man watching me, at 9:17 I left the resturant trying to get away from the man, at 9:20 I fell over and the man neared me, at 9:21 someone shot the man from behind him and he fell infront of me dead, if you need the name of the shooter I'll give it to you, and at 9:25 I rang an ambulance off of the mans phone, now tell me, if I'd killed this man why the hell would I ring an ambulance?" Enola said, loking eye to eye with the police officer named Lestrade who was sitting opposite her, she knew well enough that Sherlock, Mycroft and John would all be watching her from behind the screen that had been blacked out to look like a mirror.

"Sudden burst of guilt? How am I suppose to know" Lestrade said before asking "Who shot him then?"

"Jim, Jim Moriarty."

"And why did he shoot the man?"

"I did try and ask him but he just stopped me mid-sentnce and told me that there doesn't have to be a known reason for everything." Enola said truthfully.

"If you are tring to imply to me that Moriarty saved you because... He cares for you or something, I don't believe you, Jim Moriarty is a monster" Lestrade pointed out.

"You, mr police officer whos name I don't remember, do not know a thing about Jim Moriarty, and if you remember correctly it was I who only just saved your ass earlier today, so instead of questioning me for murders which I did not do, I believe a thankyou is in order." From behind the screen Sherlock smirked at his sisters confidence towards Lestrade and her sense of everything, even if she couldn't remember Lestrade's name.

Lestrade ignored Enola's comments and shook his head moving onto the other murder. "Where were you on the 12th of May at 6:00 in the evening?" He asked.

"I was round my... boyfriends house, I stayed there that night" Enola explained briefly.

"And your boyfriend is?"

"Jim Moriarty." Enola mumbled, Lestrade stood up from his seat and walked out of the room to the others, locking the door behind him. Enola sat on the small chair swinging her legs and looking around the cold plain room.

"I don't believe a word that she's saying!" Lestrande said loudly.

"She's telling the truth" John said, defending Enola.

"Moriarty though?"

"Yes Moriarty, what she said about last night was exactly the same as what she said to us." As John and Lestrade spoke about what they both thought, John defending everything for Enola, Sherlock went into the interview room and closed the door behind him turning off the microphone so the people in the other room couldn't hear them.

"I was waiting for when you'd enter" Enola said as Sherlock stood opposite her.

"I thought I'd do my own little interview" Sherlock said simply.

"Interview away" Enola shrugged.

"How and when did you and Moriarty meet?" Sherlock asked.

Enola breathed in deeply, not wanting to say about her past but she started saying anyway. "When I first left I lived in a teenagers hostle, when I was 17 Jim came into the hostle threatening some of the children there that were younger then me, one of them was a little girl named Mia that I'd sorta taken a liking to, she was like my younger sister, I shoved him away from her and he looked at me surprised, me being me said one of my witty comments and told him to back off and get the hell out... And he actually left, without doing anything

"That same week I left the hostle and got my own little flat on the edge of London, it was quite quiet so when I heard about there being some stabbings I went out to see if I could find anything, and then I ran into the same man from the hostle, by ran into I actually mean nearly trod on because he'd been shot in the shoulder, I helped him up and took him back to my flat and sorted his wound out, he refused to go to the hospital so I cleansed it and got the bullet out and bandaged it up

"After that we both sort of just... Became a couple, neither of us asked questions about eachothers lifes, we just enjoyed eachothers company."

"What about the night of the Joe Simms murder? You said you were staying round his house?"

"Yes I was, we'd been together for 3 years and there was a gas leak in my flat causing a big explosion and while it got sorted I stayed round his house, he had loads of spare rooms and that night he'd went out, they said my purse was found at the scene of the murder and I had lost my purse the day before."

"Alright then" Sherlock muttered, looking at Enola trying to find any source of her lying but he couldn't identify anything, after that he walked out of the room where Mycroft stood looking annoyed at Lestrade and John. "Honestly, it seems I can not leave you three alone for a single moment."

"What did you find out?" Lestrade asked Sherlock quickly.

"It wasn't her."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because it was Moriarty trying to frame the murder on her to make sure that he didn't get caught, now let Enola leave, myself and John shall make sure she doesn't go far just incase the impossible happens and you decide that it just _must_ have been her."


	7. Chapter 7

John walked up the stairs to the flat of 221c, it had been over a month since Moriarty had escaped from the police and so far he hadn't been seen anywhere. In the month that had passed Enola had moved into 221c, she wanted to go further away but the police wouldn't allow it. She was under patrol and she couldn't leave 221c without telling Sherlock or John so they always knew exactly where she was. John could tell Enola hated it, she liked to be able to go where she wanted to but now she hardly could and he felt sorry for her. In front of Enola's flat door there was a large bouquet of red roses, an envelope addressed to Enola and a small box. He knocked on her door waiting until Enola opened the door dressed in a long dressing gown and pyjamas. "Yes John?" Enola asked softly, obviously half asleep.

"Sherlock told me to come and tell you that he's gone to Dorset on a case" John replied.

"Why didn't you go?"

"Didn't feel like leaving."

"He wouldn't let you go with him would he?"Enola asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Nope" John chuckled before looking back down at the gifts "Looks like you've got some mail."

Enola sighed picking up the roses, envelope and box "Hmm.. I wonder who these are from.."

"Is it your birthday or something?" John asked.

"Well.. Erm... It's thursday which means its the 18th so yeah it is" Enola said after a while of thinking.

"Oh.. Well maybe there from Mycroft or something."

"I highly doubt that" Enola replied "it's Mycroft, he wouldn't give me anything even if his life depended on it."

"Well you never know... Anyway I'm quickly going to the shop, I might pop back later on, only if that's alright with you of course?"

"Yes of course John" Enola said.

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

"Good bye." Enola said as John turned around and walked off, when he was gone she went back into her small flat and placed everything down before going and getting changed after she went back into the living room and picking up the card. She knew to well who they were from and she just preyed that when she opened the card it wouldn't explode. She slowly opened the envelope and got out the card, it was rather simple with a birthday cake and 'Happy Birthday' wrote on it. She opened it and inside there was writing;

"My dearest Enola,  
I told you I would not forget your birthday didn't I?  
And don't worry, nothing shall explode, it's just a simple gift, I'm expecting you to put it on though and not lose or break it  
I'll see you soon  
JM xx"

Enola placed the card on the side picking up the box and un wrapping the purple wrapping paper to produce a small blue box, she flipped it open and inside there was a silver necklace with a light blue diamond pendant on it. She slowly took it out of the box and wrapped it around her neck and tried to do it up without looking behind her neck, suddenly she felt a pair of hand take hold of the ends of the necklace and do it up after a hesitant second.

"For a minute there I thought you were going to strangle me.." Enola said quietly facing away from the man stood behind her.

"You know I wouldn't do that" he said.

"Do I?" Enola asked, raising her eyebrow as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I would never cause you any harm."

"You have before..."

"But that was before, this is now."

"Where have you been?" Enola asked.

"Just getting people to help me with my plan."

"What is your plan then?" Enola questioned as he turned her around to face him.

Jim looked like he normally did, well groomed and cocky "that is for me to know and you to find out" he paused before continuing "and don't worry, you won't have to wait to long... Just a few more days."

"Whatever you're planning you will not succeed" Enola said confidently.

"You know I will, I always get what I want" Jim said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him "I mean take yourself for example, I wanted you and I got you."

"You don't have me..." Enola muttered looking straight at Jim.

He shook his head "that's not true" he said bluntly before kissing her suddenly, at first Enola struggled to get away from him but then she gave in for a moment, accepting what was occurring. She waited a moment before realising everything and thinking about how wrong it was before stepping back and trying to push him off of her. "What are you doing?" Jim growled at her.

"Get out." Enola said quietly.

"What was that?"

"Get out now!" Enola snapped.

"Why would I want to do that?" Jim said mockingly, Enola bit her lip when suddenly there was a click behind Jim. Enola looked over his shoulder to see John standing behind him holding a gun and pointing it at his head.

"I'd find it best to leave now before I call the police" John said bluntly.

Jim started laughing, turning around to face John "oh look, you're trying to threaten me... Me! Where's your dear Sherlock? Left you alone?"

"Jim, I mean it, just leave" Enola said, her tone calm again.

"Fine, can't take the chance of being hurt today, got to much planned" Jim said, budging past John and knocking him to the side and walking out "see you soon my love."

When he had walked out Enola went over to John and helped him up, when he was up she done something which was out of the ordinary for her, and hugged him. "Thank you" she said softly as he slowly hugged her back. After a moment she stepped away from him and cleared her throat. "Sorry about that..."

"It's fine, honestly" John said.

Enola's eyes looked over to a bag near the door. "Is that yours?" She asked warily.

"Don't worry, it is, I brought some movies and food."

"How come?" Enola asked confused.

"You shouldn't have to sit about and do nothing, so I brought some things and thought I'd keep you company for a bit" John said, hoping she didn't refuse.

Enola smiled at John "erm... Alright then" she said, knowing that John was actually bored because Sherlock had left. "What movies have you got then?" She asked brightly.

"What do you like?"

"Hmm.. Horror?" Enola asked.

"Is Dawn of the Dead alright with you?" John asked.

"Perfect."

A/N~ if you haven't realised yet, this is based on the BBC version of Sherlock (hence all the modern stuff) not the actual books, thought I'd just make that clear :D


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh look... How cute."

Enola's eyes flashed open when she heard the emotionless tone of her eldest brothers voices. First thing she realised was that she was leaning on a sleeping John's shoulder (who's arm was around her) and then she took in the fact that her brother was standing in the doorway of her flat. She quickly but carefully as to not wake up John got up from the sofa. "What are you doing here?!" She hissed quietly, walking into the corridor and closing the door to the flat as to keep John asleep just incase she ended up shouting.

"I only brought you round a card, it is your birthday isn't it?" Mycroft said lifting his hand up offering Enola a white envelope.

"Actually.." Enola looked at her phone quickly. It was 2 in the morning. "It was my birthday yesterday, and what on earth are you doing here at this time in the morning?"

"Well I-"

"Actually just leave it, knowing you, you probably had some big meeting with the president or something like that and you only just got out." Enola said taking the card from Mycroft and opening it. Inside was a card with just plain writing of 'Happy Birthday' on the front, she flipped it open and at the top of the card it read 'Enola' and at the bottom 'Mycroft'. "Woah... You actually wrote two whole words!" Enola said sarcastically.

"No need for anything more" Mycroft said bluntly taking out something from his pocket "I got this out of the evidence pile, I know you've been struggling with money since not being able to get into your bank." Enola took what he held to her and saw that it was her credit card. "And you can give Sherlock's back to him."

"At last!" Enola said putting the card in her pocket.

"Right, that's all then, I'll be off" Mycroft said turning round "and I'm sure you had a good day yesterday anyway with... Him."

"As of matter of fact I did" Enola said crossing her arms before saying "bye Mycroft!"

"Goodbye Enola."

John woke up at 7 in the morning, he slowly got up off of the sofa when Enola walked in. "Oh, you're awake then" she said laughing quietly at John stretching.

"How long have you been up?" John asked as Enola put the tv on.

"Oh not that long..." Enola lied, not mentioning that she'd actually been up for the past 5 hours.

"Now I know that's not true, I have learnt a few things from Sherlock and I doubt that you have been able to have a shower, get changed, do your hair and makeup in a short amount of time" John pointed out.

"Very well then, I've been up since 2 this morning, Mycroft came round with a card" Enola said truthfully.

"That makes more sense" John said looking about and picking up his bag that was now mostly empty "I'm going to go, I'll see you later?"

"Okay, I'm popping out later to go shopping just incase Sherlock comes back and doesn't know where I am because I'm sure he'd get so worried."

"Alright" John said chuckeling at Enola's sarcasm before walking out and going back to 221b. Enola quickly grabbed her bag which had her purse and phone in it and put it over her shoulder before walking out of the buiding of flats and getting a taxi to town.

"Excuse me" Enola said loudly trying to get the attention of the taxi driver "I think we just went the wrong way." No answer, she sat back down waiting a few more minutes when she was certain they were way past the town center. "Excuse me!" She shouted "stop this taxi now!" The taxi stopped abruptly and Enola tried to get out of the door but they were both locked, the driver got out of his door and came round the side to one of the doors and opened it. "Jim?" Enola gasped as he put a cloth with chloroform over her nose and mouth and she fell back onto the back seat of the taxi passed out.

"John!" Sherlock shouted from outside the door to 221B "open this door!"

John opened the door in just a towel around his waist and his hair was damp. "Bloody hell Sherlock, patience!"

"Enola's not home" Sherlock said.

"Yeah she went out shopping" John replied sighing as he went back into the flat "now if you don't mind I'm going to go and get changed." Sherlock rolled his eyes as John walked off and got out his phone texting Enola.

Come back now

SH.

A few seconds later he got a reply;

I am busy Sherlock

Enola Holmes.

John walked back into the living room as Sherlock muttered "Moriarty's got Enola, finally some movement."

"What do you mean finally?! Your sister has been taken" John said furious at Sherlock's tone of not really caring.

"Oh come on John, he won't harm her" Sherlock said texting Enola's phone again.

Right so where are you then Moriarty

SH.

How did you know and no need to worry.. Yet

Jim Moriarty.

The way you signed her name

SH.

Oh well, such a shame, I nearly fooled the _great_ Sherlock Holmes

Jim Moriarty.

Not going to happen

SH.

Last word as always?

Jim Moriarty.

Of course

SH.

"Well? Where is she?" John questioned.

"We'll find out soon" Sherlock said simply before adding "we just need to wait."

"But dear John doesn't want to wait Sherlock, surely you should know that" A voice said from the doorway.

"Most people knock" Sherlock said bluntly.

Mycroft shrugged "oh well" he muttered going into the room and sitting down on the armchair "how was the case?"

"The butler did it" Sherlock said lying down on the sofa and closing his eyes leaving John standing and looking between the two brothers "They always think they can get away with things such as murders when realistically they are the biggest suspect."

"I thought it was" Mycroft said.

"Excuse me but are we going to do anything to try and find Enola?" John suddenly snapped.

Both brothers looked at John with a blank look and said "of course not."

"As I said John, we just need to wait" Sherlock said.

"What if Moriarty kills her? You know how unpredictable he is." John muttered.

"Oh don't worry John... She'll be perfectly fine, he won't hurt her or anything I can assure you that she'll be fine" Mycroft replied.

Sherlock raised his eyebrow "Am I missing something here?" He asked "Because, I don't miss things."

"Of course Sherlock" Mycroft said stading up with his umbrella in his hand "Tell me if you hear anything." He said before walking out.

Enola woke up on a small bed with nothing else on it, she stood up taking in her surroundings. She was in some kind of cell and there was nothing else in the room with her except the bed, there was no windows and a single door, just when she went up to the door and pushed down the handle and it swung open, Enola raised an eyebrow as she walked cautiously out of the room, there was a long corridoor and she turned right to where there were double doors and she walked through them and walked into a large dark hall with a table with 7 identical guns on it.

"I thought we could play a game" A voice said from behind her.

Enola stayed facing the table. "What?" She asked quietly.

Moriarty walked around the table to face her. "6 of these guns do not have bullets in them, 1 however does, we both take it in turns to pick a gun and shoot it at the other person, if I hit you then you will help me if you don't die that is, if you hit me then you can leave even if I do die and if the gun with the bullet in is the last one left then everything stays the same with me just using you as bait."

"Why?"

"Because I thought we'd make all of this a bit more interesting."

"And if I refuse?"

"I would say I'd lock you in that cell until you die, but I know you won't refuse."

"Fine then" Enola said pausing for a moment before saying "you pick first."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hmm.. I think I shall pick this one" Moriarty said, picking up one of the guns that was in the middle of the line. "Are you ready?" He asked, pointing it towards Enola's stomach. She nodded quickly, her eyes on the end of the gun. Moriarty paused for a moment before pulling the trigger flinching more than Enola herself.

"Right my go now..." Enola said casually picking up on of the guns and pulling the trigger towards Moriarty and then putting it back down when nothing happened except from a small bang. "You know I was just thinking..." Enola said as Moriarty picked up another gun "how do I know tha you don't know which guns are which?"

"You don't" Moriarty said firing the gun, again, no bullet coming out. "You just get to trust me."

"That is quite dificult to do" Enola said picking up another gun.

"Yet I'm sure you have already worked out which ones are which" Moriarty muttered as shot it at him and once again no bullet. "Three left... Which ever one should I pick?"

"That is up to you, depends if you want to kill me or not" Enola said shrugging as Moriarty picked up a gun and pointed it towards her head.

"Well, you know what I'm like" he smirked.

"If you wanted to kill me you would have done it by now..."Enola muttered, closing her eyes as she felt the tip of the gun against the side of her head.

"Yeah well... It's always nice to have a bit of fun isn't it? And for you information I do not know which one is which."

"I know you don't" Enola said, opening her eyes and smiling.

"How?"

"You kept flinching whenever you were about to shoot me" Enola said softly.

"Smart girl" Moriarty replied.

"You've only just realised that?" Enola asked.

"Of course not my dear" Moriarty said before pulling the trigger. There was a small bang but Enola stayed standing and smiling, not even flinching. "Well aren't you just so lucky."

"Of course I am" Enola said, picking up the left gun from the two guns left on the table and pushing it against Morarty's chest. "Now you should know too, that I as well have no clue which ones which" she said.

"Isn't that a shame?" Moriarty said lifting his hand and moving a strand of hair from infront of Enola's eyes.

"Not really, I could always not shoot and you can just let me leave without getting hurt" Enola said, smiling at him.

"Now you know that I will not agree with that" Moriarty muttered.

"Fine then" Enola said pulling the trigger, Moriarty fell down to the floor and she gasped kneeling down next to him. "Jim are you alright?" She asked worriedly before realising there weren't any blood or anything. Moriarty opened his eyes smirking and sat up. "You idiot" Enola muttered standing up and dusting off her top before picking up the gun that was left on the table and quickly putting it into her coat pocket.

"Don't say you wasn't worried" Moriarty said getting up.

"Fine, but you should know that I weren't worried" Enola said crossing her arms "now can I have my phone back, I'd ike to message Sherlock."

"You know I'm not going to let you do that, and don't worry I've already messaged him" Moriarty said.

"You better have not wasted my credit" Enola said, smirking sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry, I haven't I need texts to be able to text Sherlock aout where you are."

"Where are we then?" Enola asked.

"Thornton Jail my dear, it's been abondened for years, shouldn't be that hard for your brother to work out" Moriarty said, telling the truth.

"Hmm, shouldn't be."

"Hopefully before anything happens to you" Moriarty muttered, stroking Enola's cheek.

"If you don't want anything to happen to me then don't bloody well hurt me" Enola said ignoring Moriarty stroking her cheek.

"That is very hard for me, so I can not guarantee you that."

"Handcuffs" Sherlock said loudly, looking at his phone.

"What?" John asked, sitting in the armchair typing on his laptop.

"He has sent me a picture of handcuffs, they are new and plastic, like from one of them poundland stores but they have been made to look old" Sherlock said thoughtfully.

"A store then?"

"No."

"So a prison?" John asked.

"To easy..." Sherlock muttered.

"Are you sure neither of them are right?"

"Fairly certain."

"Any other ideas?" John asked after a couple of moments

"Don't worry John, we will find her, calm down" Sherlock said.

"I am calm" John argued.

"Of course you are."

"He'll think it's to easy" Enola sighed, looking down at the handcuffs that were on the floor that Moriarty had just taken a photo of.

"And won't he feel so stupid when he realises that it is actually a prison" Moriarty smirked.

"I suppose" Enola agreed.

"Right.. Next stage of my plan then" Moriarty muttered before taking Enola's arm and dragging her out of the hall and back into the corridor.

"Wait.. What are you doing?" Enola asked as he dragged her into another room.

"No need for explanations, see you soon" Moriarty said, pushing Enola into the room and locking the door.

"Jim! Let me out!" Enola shouted, banging on the door, she continued shouting for ages until she gave up, and sat in the floor against the wall. She looked around the room, it was like the other cell. There was a single camp bed with a thin sheet on top, a wooden stool and a door which led to a toilet and a stand up shower with a small drain under it (like the types in swimming pools). Something told Enola that Jim was expecting to keep her in there for a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

3 weeks later~

It had been 3 weeks since John and Sherlock had received the picture from Moriarty, 3 weeks since Enola had been taken by him, and that meant 3 weeks of John worrying non-stop. Now, John and Sherlock were sat in 221B, with Sherlock working on a different case and John writing on his blog. "He's going to send me another message today" Sherlock muttered while looking through sheets of paper.

"What tells you that? It's been 3 whole bloody weeks Sherlock, I doubt it" John said bluntly.

"Enola's mentality would have faulted by now, she'll be a mental state which is what Moriarty's been waiting for" Sherlock stated just before his phone bleeped. He looked at it quickly, evaluating the picture before standing up. "Thornton prison John."

"I thought you said it wasn't a prison?" John asked.

"Well I was wrong, now come on, we'll get a taxi and I'll phone Lestrade and Mycroft" Sherlock said, saying the first part quickly and grabbing his coat as John got up.

~

"Well hello there Enola" Moriarty's mocking tone said as he came through the door, closing and locking it behind him. When he turned around to see Enola she was pointing a shot gun at him, she looked a complete state. Her hair had been washed but not brushed and was quite messy, but for some reason to Moriarty it made her look cute, she had darkness under her eyes from where she hadn't slept. At least her clothes were alright, a simple pair of leggings and a hoddie that he had given her the day before.

"Open that door now, or I'll shoot" Enola warned, staring at Moriarty intensely.

"Go on then!" Moriarty suddenly shouted, edging her to do it "shoot me!"

"I-I will" Enola stuttered.

"Go on then! Do it! I'm not going to stop you."

Enola stepped closer to Moriarty, gun still in front of her and her finger on the sensitive trigger. She breathed deeply and just when she was about to shoot; she stopped herself. Her arm coming down and dropping the gun and as it crashed to the floor Enola fell to the ground in tears. Moriarty stood next to her broken-down body and looked down at her. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Jim! Please forgive me, please" she sobbed.

Moriarty sighed, kneeling down beside her "come on Enola, get up" he said quietly.

"I can't" Enola sobbed, her head spinning as she felt very confused and broken "I'm sorry Jim."

Moriarty took Enola in his arms, he had to admit that he hated seeing her like this. If it was anyone else he wouldn't care, but her, it hurt him to hurt her and he could hardly stand it. "No my dear..." He said softly, stroking her hair in an attempt to comfort her "I'm sorry for doing all of this to you."

"It's fine... I-I don't care, I never minded" Enola stuttered as Moriarty wiped some of her tears from her cheeks. "Jim?" She said softly.

"Yes my dear?" Moriarty asked.

"Please don't get hurt" Enola said, stopping crying.

"I can't promise you that" Moriarty replied just as he heard a loud crashing from downstairs, he stood up abruptly and unlocked the door and sped walked out, leaving the door unlocked.

~

"How do we get in then?" John asked, looking at the old and quite spooky place that was Thornton's prison.

"Through the front door" Sherlock said simply.

"Are we going to wait for the others?"

"Do we ever wait for them?" Sherlock said, walking up to the door and opening it and going through.

"Thought not" John muttered following him. They walked into a large stone darkly lit hall, John closed the heavy door behind him causing a loud bang as it closed.

"Just give our position away then" Sherlock muttered.

"You really must be more careful with your pets Sherlock" A voice said from upwards, John and Sherlock looked up to see Moriarty standing on a balcony and he continued talking as he walked down the thin stone steps to reach the bottom floor. "I must admit though, your sister is quite strong, it took me 3 whole weeks to brake her, and now she's an emotional and mental wreck."

"I'm sure she's fine, I mean, she has you there to comfort her" Sherlock said quickly deducted looking Moriarty over.

"However could you tell?" Moriarty asked in a high voice, raising his eyebrow "oh well, it's not really that big of a deal."

"Oh but it is, you must feel so guilty for what you did to her, the way you hurt her" Sherlock muttered as Moriarty reached the floor "what a story it will be when everyone finds out that Jim Moriarty, the criminal mastermind, in fact, does have a heart."

While Sherlock and Moriarty talked, John walked over to the side corridor and got out his shot gun quietly, aiming it towards Moriarty. "John, don't" Enola whispered quietly, standing beside him. John turned around and quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"You're alright" he said quietly but happily "I was so worried."

Enola didn't hug him back, she just stood with her arms hung loosely by her side. "There was no need to be worried, Jim would not have harmed me" she said quietly as John stepped back from hugging her. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"To get you of course, and get Moriarty but to arrest him, not you" John replied, Sherlock had warned him Enola would be like this, confused at everything. It was all Moriarty's fault, and he had to pay. John turned back around aiming the gun back towards Moriarty.

"John please don't shoot" Enola said once again just as Moriarty burst out laughing, mocking Sherlock about something.

John glanced back towards Enola and sighed, walking towards Sherlock and Moriarty while still holding the shot gun, Enola walked behind him just as the door opened again and Mycroft walked in with two of his men, both carrying large guns. Moriarty paused for a moment before grabbing Enola with one arm and getting his gun out with the other and pointing it at her head. "If anyone takes another step then I will shoot" he warned.

"Let go of her Moriarty" John hissed.

"Once again, I'm the bloody damsel in distress" Enola sighed just as Moriarty lifted the gun and pointed it at John's head and shot out a bullet.

Seeing John fall to the floor brought back a lot more awareness for Enola, Sherlock looked down at John and Moriarty noted the widening of his eyes and his jaw tightening. "John!" Enola shouted, struggling before running out of Moriarty's arms and falling down on her knees beside him. Mycroft's men shot at Moriarty, but they weren't actual bullets, only sterile injections causing Moriarty to fall back onto the floor. Enola quickly glanced at Moriarty and then was back staring at John.

Sherlock knelt down on the other side of John and felt for a pulse. "We need to get him to a hospital... Now!" Sherlock demanded as Mycroft got out his phone and rang an ambulance.


	11. Chapter 11

Enola, Sherlock and Mycroft stood behind the blank hidden window as Lestrade questioned Moriarty. So far, Moriarty had not said a single word, his face was full of what only Enola could describe as madness. She didn't like this, not at all, she had so many emotions running through her. Firstly she was worried, John was in surgery and she hadn't been able to see him since he'd entered the hospital. Secondly, well she didn't know. She was worried, and scared and hated seeing Moriarty in the state he was while being questioned. "This is getting no where!" Mycroft stated, going into the room with one of his guards who punched Moriarty around the face.

Enola let out a small gasp watching them torture Moriarty, Sherlock watched with a blank expression. "Speak" Mycroft ordered Moriarty.

"I'll only talk to Enola" Moriarty muttered.

Enola sighed, turning off the microphone "keep the microphone off Sherlock" she said quietly opening the door "get out, now" she shouted at Mycroft and the other two people, Mycroft glanced at Enola "if you want him to talk then leave now." She commanded, Mycroft glared at her for a moment before walking out of the room; Lestrade and the other guard following behind him. "Right, what do you want?" Enola asked, sighing.

"Tell me Enola, why do the good people always get the girl?" Moriarty asked, raising his eyebrow and chewing gum.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I saw your face when I shot John" Moriarty said bluntly.

Enola sighed again, sitting opposite Moriarty "look Jim, this is highly not like you by the way, but, John has not 'got' me as you just said, I was worried because you shot him right in the head, you could have killed him..."

"Oh and that's such a shame" Moriarty muttered.

"Right, I answered your question now you can answer mine" Enola said.

"Fine."

"That night when I was round yours, what happened? Why did you kill him and frame me?"

"He was one of my clients who never gave me the money he promised, I used you because I knew I could stop you from being imprisoned or anything happening to you, before you ask yes it was me who caused the explosion in your old flat, I knew you weren't there and I did it to make sure you didn't have another alibi for when you were suspected of murder" Moriarty said truthfully "my go for a question" he then said.

"What then?" Enola said.

"Me or John?" Moriarty asked.

"Honestly Jim, let this go, you are acting stupid and immature" Enola replied with, shaking her head "why were you there on that night you shot that police officer who was following me?"

"You answer my question first Enola, then I'll answer yours."

"Fine.. you" Enola muttered.

Moriarty grinned "that's what I thought, I was actually trying to find out if your brother was going to the dance, just to check, but then I saw you in a hurry and someone was chasing after you.. So I followed him and shot him" he then said shrugging.

"Why did you shoot him?" Enola asked.

"Because he was going to hurt you" Moriarty replied, looking into Enola's eyes to highlight that he wasn't lying.

"Alright" Enola muttered, standing up.

"Why did you come in here?" Moriarty asked "they didn't want you to."

Enola walked up to Moriarty and bent over to whisper in his ear so the others couldn't hear because she knew well enough that the microphone would be on again "because I wanted to talk to you and I never do what they tell me to do... Also I wanted them to stop hurting you" she said quietly.

"They'll start again when you leave" Moriarty stated.

"I know... I know..." Enola muttered, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. "Happy now? Got everything you need?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Until he's in court" Mycroft said bluntly "he's in court on the 20th, you'll probably be asked to be a witness."

"What if I don't want to?" Enola asked.

"You will want to."

"Where's Sherlock?" Enola asked after a short moment of silence which was full of tension between them.

"Went to go and check on John" Mycroft stated.

"Right.. I'm going to the hospital, no one has any right to cause Jim any harm, he's answered all the questions so do not hurt him, I'll know if you do" Enola warned her eldest brother, glaring at him before turning away from him and walking out of the station.

~

"How is he?" Enola asked Sherlock softly, sitting next to him in the waiting room.

"They're just about to bring him out from the surgery room... They've removed the bullet but it hit part of his brain causing a bleed, they'll only know how he is when he wakes up" Sherlock said, they sat in silence until a doctor walked in.

"Are you Doctor John Watson's family?" He asked.

"No.. We're friends" Sherlock muttered, Enola shook her head at Sherlock quickly.

"Only family is allowed" the doctor quickly said as Enola burst out into tears.

"Please doctor..." She sobbed "he doesn't have any family about... We're just about the only people who cares for him."

"Oh..."

"Please... Just let us see him."

"Well.. If he doesn't have any family then I'm sure it'll be okay for you both to see him" the doctor said wiping his head "he's in room 3, just down the corridor."

"Thank you" Enola mumbled as the doctor walked out, when he was gone she wiped her eyes, smiling.

"You minx" Sherlock chuckled.

"Drama use to be such a fun subject" Enola said before straightening her face again "come on" she said walking out of the waiting room and walking into the small side room where John's limp body laid on a bed connected to loads of wires and machines. "Oh gosh..." She muttered.

"He'll wake up soon... Then they should be able to find out what's wrong with him" Sherlock said as Enola went and sat on the arm chair beside the bed. John had a bandage wrapped around the top of his head and his eyes were heavily shut. Sherlock and Enola stayed in the room in silence for half an hour before Sherlock stood up. "I'll go and get some coffee" he said walking out.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a couple of days, it was the 16th which meant two days before the court hearing and now, Sherlock was at on his way back to the hospital and Enola was still there. Enola sighed holding John's hand as he laid there in silence. "You are so stupid, you know that right?" She muttered "I mean, you could have just stayed quiet and then he woudn't have hurt you... But no, you just had to try and help a- and get your self.. shot, Jim wouldn't have hurt me ya'know? He just wanted to escape... ou caught him by alarm and so he shot you, the idiot, I think he knows I won't forgive him for that... But John, please, I just need you to wake up now and be perfectly fine, you are just about the one person I can actually talk to and have a laugh with and I don't want to lose that, I-I don't want to lose _you_, and I know Sherlock doesn't either although he hides it I can just see the worry in them tiny expressions he has, but I'm sure you know all about identifying them

"You'd probably be laughing at me now... Acting so silly and getting so... Worried about you" Enola said, smiling softly "Jim asked me earlier if I'd pick him or you, truth is.. I don't know.. I'm just so confused about, well, everything and I need you here, to help me through, I know I've only known you for a short time but truth be told that I feel like I've known you for years, I know why Sherlock is so fond of you now and I'm so glad he's found someone like you to be his friend and I don't want to see him lose that either, he'll break down knowing him.. But anyway John I think I-I.." Enola stopped talking when she saw John's eyes flutter slightly and then open slowly "John?" She said softly.

"What the... Who are you?" John asked, his voice very cracky, he slowly sat up.

"It's me Enola, remember John?" Enola said quietly, helping him up carefully.

"Who?" He said, confused "And why am I in here? I didn't get blown up again or anything right?"

"What? No.. You got shot" Enola replied just as Sherlock walked in. "He doesn-"

"Remember you.. Or why he's in here" Sherlock finished her sentence.

"Ah Sherlock!" John said "what's going on?"

"I'll explain later John" Sherlock muttered looking over at Enola.

"I'm.. Going to go" she muttered grabbing her bag and walking out of the room sighing and going to the prison.

"Excuse me ma'am, visiting hours are from 4-6pm and it is only 2pm" A guard said stopping her from walking inside.

"Oh well isn't that unfortunate" she said softly "But actually I'm not visiting... I'm here to pick up something for my brother, Mycroft Holmes?"

"Well in that case go through, you say you are Mr Holmes' sister?"

"That is correct, I am Enola, I was here the other day actually and I'm sure if you message him then he won't complain or anything."

"Oh no, it's fine, please go ahead in" The guard said, opening the door to her and letting her go inside before quickly reaching into his pocket and handing her a plastic card on a landyard which she put around her neck "Here, just keep this card on you and it should open the doors for you."

"Thankyou" Enola said, smiling before walking in. She walked down into the hold-in cells and went down to the one at the bottom, peering into the small window to see Moriarty sitting on his metal bed and looking at the opposite wall. She looked down at the lock but it was a keyhole. "Right.." She muttered under her breath looking about to see an office with no guards in. She slowly walked over to the door to the office and opened it quietly sneaking inside. On the wall there were lots of keys hanging up under different numbers. Enola quickly grabbed the key marked '551' and then quickly walked out again, a guard was standing at the end of all the other cells and she mumbled under her breath.

"You girl! What are you doing in here?!" He shouted.

"Interragating a prisoner" Enola said, lying swiftly.

"I highly doubt that" he said walking over to her.

"Oh no, trust me, I am... I-"

"Enola!" A voice shouted from behind the guard, Enola looked to see Mycroft walking towards her and the guard.

"Shit..."

"What are you doing here and how did you get it?" Mycroft said sternly.

"Apparently she's here to interegate a prisonor" the guard said quickly.

"Robert leave us" Mycroft ordered.

"Yes sir!" The guard said walking off in the other direction leaving Enola and Mycroft.

"I just want to talk to him Mycroft" Enola said, glaring at her brother

"Sherlock just texted me, he told me you'd be coming here" Mycroft said bluntly "he also said about John's condition."

"Good for you" Enola mumbled "now please, just let me go and see Jim."

"You'll be seeing him on friday, in court" Mycroft replied.

"Just let me see him now Mycroft" Enola sighed.

"OK" Mycroft said.

"What did you just say?" Enola said, looking over at Mycroft.

"I said that you can go if you want to, he hasn't been doing anything or been saying anything, he just sits there, he hasn't eaten either maybe you can get him to speak more when we go in there to make sure his statement is the same because so far he has not said a single thing since you spoke to him, just scream if he tries to kill you" Mycroft said, turning around and walking out.

Straight away Enola turned to the door, unlocked it and walked in to see Jim still sitting there, he hadn't moved an inch. She walked in and sat on the small stool that was in there. "And to think, it was the other way around a few days ago..." She said quietly, Moriarty's head shot up when she spoke and he stared at her with intense.

"About time you came and visited" He smirked over at her.

"Oh look, you actually speak" Enola said sarcastically smiling at him.

"Only for you my dear" Moriarty said.

"I am not giving you the key Jim" Enola said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't want the key Enola, I've already got everything planned" Jim said chuckling.

"Good, so you're not going to let them chuck you in prison right?"

"Of course not, to much work to do, how did you get in then?"Moriarty asked.

"Mycroft was sick of you not speaking, you have been very bad and have not been giving them a statement tutut" Enola smirked, playfully before saying seriously "but honestly Jim, stop acting so stroppy and just give them a goddamn statement."

"Alright then, I'll tell them that they should all go and burn in hell" Moriarty said shrugging.

"Not that Jim, just tell them what you told me."

"Nah, there's no need I'll sort it all out and I shall be out of here and back causing havoc with you by my side."

"And when did I agree to this?" Enola asked crossing her arms and raising one of her eyebrows.

"Oh you will, you're going to be my wife."


	13. Chapter 13

Enola walked in to 221B, she was meeting up with John and Sherlock before they left for the court hearing. She walked in not bothering to knock as the door was already open and on the sofa was John and a brown haired woman laughing together, Enola felt her heart drop as she breathed inwardly and looked away before going and sitting on the armchair while waiting for Sherlock. John had got out of the hospital just that morning and he still had not got his memory back, no one knew if he ever would. Just the way that he had healed was a miracle in itself.

"Oh, hi Enola, this is Sofia" John said, turning and smiling at Enola "Sofia this is Enola, Sherlock's sister she kept an eye on me while I was in the hospital."

Sofia stood up off of John's lap and shook Enola's hand. "It's lovely to meet you" she said, smiling sweetly.

"It's nice to meet you too" Enola replied, smiling back at her before saying cheekily "soo you and Jonny boy right?"

Sofia laughed softly "well... I suppose so, we've kinda only just met."

"Well I'm glad he's finally found someone" Enola said just as Sherlock came in and looked between them all.

"Are you going to the court hearing today?" Sofia asked Enola.

"Nope" Enola sighed as Sofia looked at her with a confussed expression spread across her face "can't be doing with all of it and I am not answering any of the idiotic questions."

"Erm... Fair enough then?" Sofia said before looking back towards John as he got up.

"I'll ring you if anything major happens, alright?" John said to Enola, smiling at her again.

"Thank you John" Enola said as Sherlock walked in and looked between them all quickly.

"You aren't coming?" He said to Enola, furrowing his eye brows.

Enola shook her head "No.."

"Very well then, Mycroft shall not be pleased."

"Well that's to bad is it not?"

Sherlock smirked at her quickly before returning to his normal facial expression. "John, there is so far only one police car out there, Anderson and Donovan are in there, you can go in that one and I am sure they'll be... Pleased.. To drop Luc-"

"Sofia" John quicklu cut in.

"What happened to the other one?"

"Sherlock I am sure Sofia does not wish to listen to you and John dwell on his past relationships that occured over two months ago" Enola muttered glaring at her brother.

"Of course, off you go John and.. Girlfriend" Sherlock said "I'll get in the next one when Lestrade arrives." And with that John and Sofia walked out of 221B leaving Sherlock and Enola looking eahother over. "They won't last together so don't worry Enola."

"What?" Enola questioned.

"Trying to watch you keep your emotions normal is hilarious Enola, but you are dreadful at it to be frank."

"Lestrade's outside" Enola muttered "I'll see you all later, try not to act to much like yourself" she said before leaving the flat and going back to her own one.

Hours passed. No word. No... Nothing. Enola sighed grabbing her bag and going out to the shop to try and get her mind off of worrying about what was happening, she walked into the small corner shop and looked around at all the random bits surrounding her. _Right... What to buy... _She thought to herself, eyes skimming the shelves and stopped on a pot noddle. "Good enough" she muttered under her breath before picking it up and then she picked up a bottle of coke, paid for them and walked back down the street looking around.

There was a young woman walking down the street, her eyes were slightly red highlighting that she had been crying. Her nails had been bit, by herself, showing that she'd been worried about something and she gripped onto her mobile. Her hair was a slight mess which juxtaposed the idea of her being so nicely dreesed, all of this, and more, added up to the fact that this woman had cheated on her boyfriend and he'd just found out. Wait, no, the person she'd been having an affair with had just left her, her boyfriend had found out a couple of hours ago and had left her then, she'd went back to the man she was having an affair with, and he'd left her. She'd lost everything.

Enola was snapped out of thought when she heard a scream sound near, she looked around before walking quickly towards where the scream was coming from. She walked a bit before coming to a dark alley and she walked down it slowly looking about, at the end of an alley sat a young dark coloured girl covered in blood. She looked very familiar to Enola and she stood still for a moment trying to work out who this girl was. "Mia?" She then said loudy running up to the girl.

"My stomach..." Mia groaned.

"Mia... What's wrong?" Enola asked, kneeling down beside her and looking her stomach over. "Are yo-"

"Baby... It's coming."

Enola gasped quickly, Mia had only been 11 when they were both at the hostle which meant she was only 14.. And now she was in labour. "Mia, it's me, remember Enola from the hostle, what happened?"

"Ena..." Mia mumbled, Ena had been Mia's nick name for Enola which she always called her. "Left hostle... Man... H- He hurt me..."

"Who hurt you Mia?" Enola asked.

"Mark Johns... H-He did this... Made m-me pregnant, help me Ena, p-please!" Mia started sobbing.

"Alright..." Enola muttered taking out her phone and dialling an ambulance. "Don't worry Mia... They're coming... They'll help you."

"Enola Holmes" A doctor said entering the waiting room.

"Yes that's me" Enola said standing up.

"You might want to sit back down... I'm sorry, she didn't make it" the doctor said.

Enola's eyes widened "w-what?!" She gasped "No.. She can't be, she was fine."

"Her body was to weak to withstand giving birth natually.. We tried to give her a c-section but we were to late" the doctor explained.

"Can I see her?" Enola asked softly, looking up at the doctor with tearful eyes.

"Of course" the doctor said and he lead her to the side room where Mia's small body laid with a white sheet over her except from her face. "We are right to believe that she was an orphan, yes?"

"Yeah..." Enola muttered.

"Right.. We'll have to get hold of child services then, did you know her well?"

"I use to, I haven't seen her for a bit, we were in the hostle together... She was like my sister" Enola replied standing beside Mia's limp body and stroking her hair. "And I left her..."

"Would you mind being the one to answer questions for the services then, they'll need to know just the basics."

"Y-yeah of course... What happened to her child?" Enola asked, the doctor walked out and Enola thought he just couldn't be bothered to talk to her, but a moment later he returned with a small bundle in his arms. "Is it..."

"She's fine, a healthy 7 pound girl, she was only 2 days premature and she's perfectly fine" the doctor said.

"Can I..." Enola went to ask to hold her but before she got to ask the doctor had handed her the young girl. She had sweet almond shaped eyes which looked just liked Mia's and small locks of dark hair. Enola glanced over at Mia and then back down at the baby. "What's going to happen to her?" Enola asked.

"She'll be put up for adoption most probably" the doctor replied "it depends on what the services have to say about it... They'll be here soon, do you mind waiting?"

Enola quickly thought about the court hearing but quickly shook it out of her mind "of course not... Just let me know when they are here."

Enola walked back into her flat, chucking down her bag, rubbing her forehead and falling onto her armchair. It was very late and she was very tired but she suddenly felt another prescence around her. "You got let of then?" She said softly.

"Of course" A voice said from behind her as noone other then Jim Moriarty walked and sat on the arm of her chair.

"Good... I need you to murder someone for me" Enola said suddenly, Jim raised an eyebrow at her.

"You want me to kill someone?"

"...Yes" Enola said after a moment.

"Who?"

"Mark Johns, I only know his name, he raped one of my old friends and it has resulted in her own death" Enola then said bluntly.

Jim smirked at her, rubbing her cheek "You don't know how long I've wanted you to ask me to do something like this" he said "finally got you acting more like me" he winked.

"Well? Will you do it?" Enola asked.

"What about payment?"

"What do you want?" Enola asked.

"Just one thing" Jim said, leaning towards her and whispering into her ear.

Enola nodded "fine, but you have to promise to do it."

"I swear my dear, do you?"

"Yes I do."


	14. Chapter 14

She woke up in Jim's arms.

Her head was rested against his bare chest and his arms were wrapped around her. At first, she was very confussed but after a moment she just smiled softly and layed back down normally taking in everything and trying to recall everything.

It was about an hour after they'd made the deal, Enola's mind had finally calmed down from the revenge thoughts in her and she was calmer, but still felt quite on edge and tired. He'd just been sitting there, on the arm of the armchair that she was sat on, both of them were in a type of sience which couldn't be described with any word or phrase, and then she'd quickly glanced at him from the corner of her eye and she saw him... He was staring at her with so much intense in his eyes and she'd felt suddenly weird and she had felt her heartbeat raise suddenly just by seeing how he was watching her.

And then, she turned to properly face him, she had not know _what exactly_ she was going to say but as she turned she just froze, he'd reached up and he had softly stroked her cheek.

"What are you..." Enola said softly but lead off her sentance at the end.

"Do you remember when you helped me that time" Jim said "after I'd just been shot?"

"Yes, of course" Enola replied.

"You could have just left me there, you know? After I'd tried to kill everyone in your hostle" He stated.

"But you didn't kill anyone, you didn't even hurt anyone" Enola pointed out "And anyway.. I could not just leave you in the state you were."

"Why not?"

"I just couldn't" Enola said softly before saying normally "why did you leave the hostle?"

"Because you asked me to" Jim replied, shrugging "I could see how determind you were to stop me.. It amazed me completely" he paused before saying "I fell in love with your confidence to stand up against me, but when you first put your life at risk and at first I was tempted just to shoot yo-"

"I know, you got the gun out and everything" Enola quickly intergected.

"I know.. I know..." Jim said, looking straight into her eyes "You were the opposite of myself, if it were me I would have put all of them in danger and just cared about my own life, and, at first you annoyed me and I detested you for the confidence that you had."

"Why do you act like this... With me you act so.. Human" Enola wondered loudly "and yet you just want to kill everyone else and you would not ever show emotion to anyone, most of the time not even me..."

"That question, does not have an answer" Jim muttered "It is like myself asking you why you are still with me."

"Because... I-"

"And you can not say that you are 'scared' to leave me, you are Enola Holmes, if you wanted to leave me then you could have years ago" He said, a stern tone entering his voice.

"I have never been scared of you Jim. Never. Obviously I've been worried about you hurting me, but I have never been scared of you."

"I don't mean to hurt you" Jim said bluntly.

"Are you trying to start an arguement or something?" Enola said, copying his blunt and stern tone.

She was caught off guard by him standing up, taking hold of her hand and pulling her so she was standing up close to him. "No... The opposite" he muttered before he placed his lips on hers.

Enola was snapped out of her thought when she heard a knock on her door, quicky and carefully getting up, she chucked on her dressing gown and walked out and opened the door to come face to face with a woman with a strict and stern look on her face and behind her stood a young man who was holding a car seat with Mia's baby in it. "Enola Holmes?" The woman said, her voice was bitter and sounded stuck-up. Her black greasy hair was pulled into a tight bun on the back of her head and she had wrinkles all over her face. The typical stereotype.

"Yes, are you the child services?" Enola asked.

"Miss Longton" The woman said before walking past her into Enola's flat with the man behind her.

"Why don't you come in" Enola muttered annoyed at the fact they'd just barged in.

"You can go and get changed properly and then we'll speak to you" Miss Longton ordered her. Enola raised her eyebrows at her and had to bite her tongue as to not say anything back. She stormed out of the room and quickly put on a pair of leggings, a long jumper and her boots befre walking back out.

As soon as she walked out Miss Longton handed her the baby and guessed that she'd only giver Enola her because she was crying. Enola sat down on her armchair, rocking the baby slightly. "We were thinking about naming her Delorus" Miss Longton said, watching Enola from the end of her nose.

"Erm.. I don't think that name is that suitable for her..." Enola replied, trying to not start an argument.

"Well what do you suggest?" The young man quickly cut in.

"Mia always liked the name Kai for a boy and Mya for girl.. So Mya" Enola said.

"No" Miss Longton quikly said.

"It Mya is the name that her mother wished for then her name shall be Mya" the man said firmly.

"Hmph, very well then."

"Right, Miss Holmes we just have a couple of questions for you about Mia and what you would think is best for Mya, I am Mark by the way" The man said getting out a clip board.

Several questions later, Enola thought she'd told them every single thing she knew about Mia and when they asked about what she though was best for Mya she'd just shrugged, not knowing what to say. Luckily, Miss Longton hadn't said another word, just watched Enola like a hawk with her eyes which seemed to shoot daggers at her. When Enola was halfway through answering about Mia's family, Jim walked into the room, fully clothed now. He paused half way through the room and looked about. "Who...?"

"Oh Jim... These are people from the child services and.." she looked down into her arms when Mya laid, sleeping now "this is Mya, Mia's daughter."

"You're not adopting her or anything are you?" He quickly asked.

"No don't worry" she replied.

"Hm" Jim muttered pausing "OK, we'll talk later" he said walking out and closing the door.

"That's Jim Moriarty is it not, the one who should have been killed for everything he's done?" Miss Longton asked, yet it sounded more like she was stating it.

"You, do not know anything" Enola snapped suddenly "you have no right to say that."

"Oh I believe I do" she replied sourly.

"Edna, shut up" Mark said, glaring at her.

"Mark, get the child, we'll be in touch Miss Holmes" Edna Longton said, standing up and walking out of the flat. A couple of minutes past and Mark had taken Mya and had left after apologising for Edna's behaviour.

Enola walked down to 221B and walked into Sherlock and John's flat to find John sitting on the sofa and Sherlock looking through loads of different pieces of paper. "Enola" John said, smiling over to her.

"Hi.. How's your head?" Enola asked sitting down next to him.

"I think I'm starting to remember things" John replied.

"Of course you are, just not anything recent yet, only memories from about 4 moths ago so far so nothing about you yet Enola so don't get too excited" Sherlock said bluntly.

"What's wrong with you?" Enola asked, noticing Sherlock being more ignorant then normal.

"He hasn't had a case today" John said, replying for Sherlock "and I've refused to play cluedo with him."

"Sherlock why don't you try and learn more things about the solar system?" Enola said, smirking.

"Why don't you go and learn peoples names?" Sherlock replied mockingly.

"Well why don't you stop being so ignorant?"

"Well why don't you actually go and make something of your life instead of getting wrapped up in relationships with criminals who will probably end up killing you, starting to fall in love with someone _while_ you're with that criminal which is _very_ idiotic and pretending that nothing is _ever_ your fault when it all is, go and do something with your life Enola instead of acting like a spoilt child."

"I.." Enola mumbled.

"What? Speechless for the first time in your life? It's a miracle" Sherlock said throwing his hands in tha air, stood up suddenly causing the wooden chair to fall back and walking out of the flat front door.

John looed over to Enola and noted her eyes shimmering with threatening tears. "Just ignore him Enola" he said "you know what he gets like when he is bored."

"I.. I suppose so" she sighed, standing up "Bye." She muttered, walking out, John was saying something as she walked out but she blanked out his voice and kept walking until she was out of the building.


	15. Chapter 15

"Go away" Enola muttered sitting on a park bench as Sherlock walked up behind her. She could tell it was him by his slow walking pace and the lightness of his feet as he walked, she stayed looking out at the small field. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there but when she'd first got there it was light and there had been families and children playing and having picnics and everything and now no one was about. Except herself and Sherlock of course.

Sherlock went and sat on the other end of the bench from Enola and both avoided eye contact by looking out into the distance. "Enola, listen to me, John said that I should come and apologise for my rotten behaviour earlier" Sherlock said blankly, there was a silence before he said "Enola Holmes I would find it best if you did not ignore me."

"I am not ignoring you Sherlock" Enola muttered quietly.

"Well...?"

"Well" Enola sighed "It's the fact that you only came to apologise because John told you too, not because you found that it was the right thing to apologise."

"If there is one thing I do not need, that is a life lessoon from you, Enola" Shelock replied.

"Well you wanted me to say something to what you said and I thought that the best thing to do was to give my honest opinion" Enola said, keeping her quiet tone.

"Fair enough" Sherlock replied blankly "and in reply to what you stated, I do believe that I find myself thinking that I _should infact_ apologise for my behaviour earlier this morning, so Enola you should know that I am.. Sorry for everything that I said."

"It's fine Sherlock, really" Enola mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"Good, well, John and that Sophie girl broke up" Sherlock said, changing subject quickly like usual.

"Sofia, Sherlock, _Sofia"_ Enola corrected him "and why would I wish to be aware of this small fact?"

"I gathered that you'd want to know" Sherlock said thoughtfully "But obviously you hardly care at the moment."

"To be perfectly honest, I do care, but not much, to much has been happening for me to contemplate and think about all of that."

"Very well then" Sherlock muttered. Both sat in complete silence for a bit again until Sherlock broke it. "WHat about you and Moriarty?"

"Our relationship is... Complicated" Enola replied quietly.

"Yet he spent last night round your flat" Sherlock pointed out.

"Excuse me?" Enola said, her voice raising slightly as she raised one of her eyebows "Sherlock you have no right to even ask about what my relationships are like, you have literally nly just apologised to me for being a complete and utter idiot and now you're just acting like one again, so please, as a sister I am theoretically begging you, just stay out of it. Please. I know you enjoy deducucing people out and working out their ives but just for the mean time just leave it."

"As you wish Enola" Sherlock muttered which (Enola had to admit) surprised her. Sherlock stood up and nodded towards her before walking off.

Enola sat by herself again for about 5 minutes before she heard someone else coming close to her, she quickly turned around just as a large object whacked against her head knocking her out.

Moriarty slammed on Sherlock's door roughly, after a while John answered the door. "What the bloody hell?" John said as Moriarty shoved past him and walked into the flat.

"Where is she?" Moriarty demanded at Sherlock who was sitting on his armchair playing his violin.

"I have no idea, it's been roughly four days has it not?" Sherlock asked, taking the bow away from the violin itself.

"Five days actually" Moriarty replied, glaring at Sherlock "her phone is off, last time I saw her was Friday morning when them child service people were in the flat and I know well enough that you would have seen her after that, she never went home on friday."

"She came here and then she went to Jasp Park, that was the last I saw of her and that was at nine at night."

"Well she has not been home since so don't you think it's time to start worrying about where the bloody hell she is?!" John quickly cutted in to the conversation.

"Worrying, no, finding out where she is however, yes" Sherlock said getting up and walking towards the door before quickly turning around and facing Moriarty. "I suspect you are going to do your own findings and not just sit about?"

"If I did not care about Enola, Sherlock, then I would have not came to _you,_ think about it" Moriarty replied harshly before shoving past Sherlock and walking past him.

Enola's eyes flicked open only to find that there was a blindfold over her eyes, she was sitting down in a moving truck, she could tell it was a van because there was enough space for her to lay down and there were people around her, however though she could hear them breathing so they were all quite close so therefore it wasn't a large lorry or anything. She stayed still, trying to exemplify that she was still asleep and tried to remain calm and take in the voices that sounded around her in hushed voices.

"The boss will want the cargo by midnight, we only have 2 hours and we've been on the road for the whole day."

"Well this is a shit van."

"Don't blame it on the van _you_ are the one who stopped off twice."

"Yeah, such a big difference, not!"

"I don't see how I've not killed you yet after spenin' a week with you."

"Oh shut up Mark! Have you drugged the cargo again yet?"

"Nah man, she's out cold, she don't need any more yet."

"'Ight then, we'll just see what the boss says."

Enola felt her throat go strange and a cough building up in her throat which she couldn't hold in, she broke into splutters of coughs and next thing she knew a sharp pain went into her arm like an injection and then she was out cold again.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ahh, shit, shit, shit..." Enola muttered under her breath as she opened her eyes and quickly closed them after. It was really bright, too bright infact.

"Oh you have awoken then, finally" A dry female voice said infront off Enola.

"Don't suppose you can make it more darker?" Enola said sarcastically, thinking that she wouldn't.

"Oh yes, of course" The person said, surprising Enola completely, Enola opened her eyes and it was normal lighting. Enola looked the person over in front of her and felt like she knew her from somewhere. She had short jet black hair and dark green eyes. "You see Enola, I have nothing against you, therefore I shall treat you like an aquintance, until I have something against you of course."

"Why am I here then?"

"Oh dearie me, are you telling me you don't remember me? I mean, I know I've had my hair cut and dyed but I'm not _that_ different am I?"

"Jessica..." Enola muttered, the name was simple but it reminded Enola of much more, her childhood. "Jessica Brownley."

"Ah, see it didn't take that long did it?" Jessica said, smirking. Jessica Brownley was the girl everyone wanted to be, she had long glossy light brown hair, green eyes that sparkled and a figure that most girls would have killed for. But she had one downfall; her personality. She'd lived just next door to the Holmes' and from a young age Enola had done her best to stay away from the girl who was 5 years older then herself. Then, something went on between Jessica and her brothers, she hadn't been sure of _what_ exactly as she was only 14 and had tried not to pay attention. She only remembered the smoke that had filled up her house and the occurrence of that night.

_Enola awoke with a start as the taste and smell of burning filled her nose and mouth, her throat was dry and almost closed and around her dark smoke filled her room. Straight away her thoughts went to her mother who was ill in the room next to her own. Herself and her mother were the only ones that had went to sleep in the house, Mycroft had been working late and never really came home anyway and Sherlock was... Well, even Enola didn't know where Sherlock had went, but that was no surprise. Enola quickly got up out of bed, her body feeling like it weighed a tonne and her head was woozy rom the smoke, she grabbed one of her tops and held it to her mouth and nose to try and keep the smoke out and quickly ran out of her room into the hall way. Stumbling woozily, she ran up to her mothers door and started banging on the door and opening it. "Mother?!" She'd shouted but she hadn't been able to see a single thing, Enola ran up to the large double bed and she felt an envelope on the bed. Enola grabbed it, realising that her mother was not in the bed she ran out again. _

_"Enola!" Sherlock's voice shouted from inside the house, Enola looked around for him but the smoke was to dark for her to hardly see anything, she saw large flames building up the stair case towards her and closing her in. _

_"Sh- Sherlock!" Enola had tried to shout but her voice only came out as a dry squeek. She felt tears forming in her eyes as she tried to run, her hand grasped around the envelope. She ran to the top of the stairs just to find that the flames had now engulphed all of the passageway down. Enola's head started spinning even more as she tried to think of another way out, she ran into a bulky dark figure and she looked up to see Sherlock standing there, a worried look spread across his face. Sherlock grabbed Enola and lifted her over his shoulder and ran, Enola closed her eyes as reality around her started to fade and she fell into an empty pit of darkness. _

_Enola awoke, laying outside on the cold pavement, sirens were heard all around her and she felt the prescence of people grabbing her checking her pulse and stuff, she tried opening her eyes and saw, standing beside the fence next to her house, Jessica, holding a lighter and an empty petrol tank and smirking over at Enola._

"You were the one who started the fire" Enola said, glaring at Jessica.

"Of course it ws, you've only just deducted that?" Jessica smirked "But don't worry, no one got hurt did they?"

"Why?" Enola asked.

"Why did I do it? Blame your big brother Sherlock, turns out you're one of the best ways to blackmail him, it worked s many times when you were just a little kid except from that one time when he thought I wouldn't do it. I warned him about everything, I told him that I would kill you, well, _try_, you nearly died that night and luckily for yourslf you didn't and luckily for me, after that poor mis-hap your brother did everything I asked of him, but you see, then you ran away leaving me with nothing to blackmail your brother with, but your back now so the game continues."

Enola sighed, sick and tired of being used as bait and the damsel of distress. "So what do you want from him now?"

"Nothing. I'm over them childish games, so I thought I'd end it, end it all."

"You're mental..." Enola muttered bluntly.

"So I've been told on a countless number of occasions" Jessica replied, smiling manically "There's nothing I want or need from him anymore so I'll just kill him, however though I've also found out that you also are connected with a Mr Jim Moriarty."

"Who?" Enola said, hiding the fact that she knew him.

"Don't pretend that you do not know of him, my people have seen you both together."

"What do you want from him?" Enola asked.

"I need more... What should I call them... Assassins, you see Enola, I don't like getting my hands dirty I have people to do all my dirty work for me, they protect me."

"Why would they want to protect you?"

"I'm very good at threatening people, I know all their weaknesses, unfortunately some have dissapointed me and have had to be... _Fired_, so I need more and who else to get me the right sort of people then the criminal mastermind himself? And if I got him working for me, well, you'll just have to wait to find out them results."

"He wouldn't do it" Enola said blankly, but truthfully "Not for me, he wouldn't care if my life were at risk; he cares for nothing other then his job, he wouldn't give his job up just for a petty girl like me."

Jessica snorted as she laughed "you actually believe that?! You must be blind Enola."

"No, you must be for believing that he'd do what you ask."

"Oh, but he's already on his way here, along with your brother and that Joe person."

"John, his name is John, John Watson" Enola corrected her harshly.


	17. Chapter 17

"I've got an address."

"Oh really Moriarty, well I have had the address for the past two days" Sherlock said bluntly, not removing his gaze from the papers infront of him.

"And why, may I ask, have you not done anything about it since?" Moriarty said, an annoyance raising highly in his voice and his eyebrows rising.

"I have actually, I've been working on a different case."

"What? Holmes, this is your _sister_ do you want her to end up dead?!"

"Of course not, however, I know who has her and she won't do any harm to Enola, not yet anyway."

John stood up suddenly causing Moriarty and Sherlock's gazes to turn onto him. "Well I am not waiting about, it's been over a week already and I for one do not want to take the chance of how long it will take Enola to become hurt."

"Actually, she has only been with her captor for three days the rest she has been in a hotel just down the road but it's to late, she is now in Wales." Sherlock pointed out.

"I don't give a bloody hell Sherlock, now get up and get out that door!" John snapped.

Sherlock looked at John, shocked at him but not showing it, he stood up and grabbed his coat, putting it on he turned to Moriarty. "You know where to go?"

"You're not letting him come to?"

"I do not think that we would be able to stop him and anyway, he could be used as a distraction."

Enola ran through the darkened corridoor, eyes scanning her surroundings every step that she took. She'd been running through the corridoors for ages and so far she hadn't found a single exit and it like a large maze. Enola paused when she heard approaching footsteps and the clicks of heels, Jessica appeared from around the corner smirking her usual witty and aggrivating smirk. "I must say, your stamina and energy surprises me, I am sure I could leave you running for an eternity but unfortunately we do not have that long and i is time to put my plan into action" Jessica said sinisterly. Enola just nodded, not wanting to ask what the plan was as it showed more weakness and nervousness. "Follow."

Enola walked slowly behind Jessica, finding it better to not argue or anything, they walked and came back to the entrance of another corridoor which led to a small room where, in the center, was a wooden chair and rope near to it. "Sit down Enola."

"Oh how typical" Enola muttered.

"Pardon?"

"You're going to tie me up on a chair, that's not really original is it?"

"You really think that is all I am going to do? Oh no Enola, just you watch."

Enola looked around the room, the doorway had been small and the actual door looked heavy and had a lock on the outside of it, however, the room was very high and on the ceiling was a small opening which was barred up, pipes led into the wall, _water pipes._ "You're going to drown me..." Enole then said, her eyes widening at the realisation.

"Well done" Jessica said sounding happy.

"But I thought you were using me as bait, Sherlock won't believe you if he can't see me."

"There's a waterproof camera just about" Jessica turned and pointed at a small glass circle in the wall "there, but don't get any ideas, that's very tough glass and it won't let you stop the water flow." A man went up behind Enola and pushed her onto the chair, two other men started tying her up but Enola knew it was useless to struggle so she did as she was told. "When Sherlock and whoever else enters, the water will start to flow from the pipes and he will have to watch his dear sister die infront of him."

"We're underground at the moment..." Enola said quietly.

"Yes, he will be just above you so he can hear your cries for help, well, unfortunately for you this is farewell Enola, I shall miss your company." And with that the men walked out and Jessica turned and walked out as one of the men dragged the door closed and after there was a loud **_Bang_** as the door was locked.

Enola sighed glumly, even if she was able to undo the ropes there would be no way out but.. It could give her more time. She sat for what seemed like hours trying to undo the ropes which were tied around her hands, just as she got her right hand out she heard voices from above.

"You're here, well done you worked out the location!"

"Of course I did Jessica." Sherlock's voice sounded all around Enola and his voice echoed in her ears just as water started leaking out from the pipes.

"Oh and you've brough a friend you must be Doctor Watson."

Then Enola started tring to undo the ropes around her feet as the water went over them and got them out just as the water reached the top of her ankles. Enola couldn't hear much from above because the water had got more fluent and louder but she could sense a struggle and she deduced that Sherlock and John had been grabbed hold of by the men.

"Unfortunately boys we need to relocate, I have something to show you both." Jessica's tone sounded excited as they were taken into a different room.

~/~

Sherlock and John were dragged into a room next door to the one they had been in, inside tere was a lrge screen which showed a dark flooding room and a figure stood in the centre of the room looking about. It took John a second to realise that it was Enola and he started struggling against the large man who was holding him still, Sherlock however, stood completely still as his jaw tightened which was only a small reaction but it was lage for him. "No..." He muttered "Get her out of there now."

"Sorry Sherly, no can do" Jessica said ruthlessly.

John gave up trying to get away from the man as he realised it was no use and he sunk lower down still keeping his eyes on the screen. The water had reached Enola's waist and John could see the worry in her face. "Sherlock..." He muttered.

"Jessica, just get her out, I'll do anything." He said, keeping his neutral volume.

"I don't want anything from you Sherlock, this is just for my pleasure" Jessica replied.

Enola's screams suddenly filled the room as the water reached her head and she started to swim to keep the whole of her head over the water. "Just get her out!" Sherlock suddenly shouted, losing his calmness "She hasn't done anything!"

"Don't you see Sherlock, I want to see you tortured and hurt" Jessica smiled, laughing.

Enola heard Sherlock shouts over the water and quickly thought about the camera. It wouldn't help her in anyway to get it off and break it but it would be better for Sherlock and John, then they wouldn't have to see her drown, she glanced over to where it was and the water had just went over it, she quickly swam over to it, her breaths sounding loudly whenever she got to raise her mouth over the water and she quickly went under the water and smahed her fist in the glass, it shattered and blood started pouring from the glass going into her hand. She quickly swam up to the top, took another breath and went under again. She grabbed the small web camera in between her thumb and fore-finger and pulled it out harshly.

~.~

The camera feed went off, Sherlock saw the aggrivated look quickly pass over Jessica's face but she quickly hid it. "Well, it seems you only got to see her last moments, she'll be dead by now anyway, the pressure of the water and her tiredness would have made her drown."

Sherlock's face dropped as he realised that that was the most definite occurence, if she was not dead yet then she'd be dead in a moment.

A few minutes passed and he couldn't hear her shouting or gasping for air anymore and all he could hear now was the silence full of tension that surrounded them, by now the water would have went over the pipes causing all sound from the water to stop and Enola would be dead in the water.


	18. Chapter 18

"Enola?" Moriarty said, walking into a large room with a gun held in his hand which he'd already used twice to take care of two guards that had been guarding doors. The room was empty but there were lamps in the corners of the room so it was lit up a bit. "Enola?!" He called again.

"Ji-" A small voice said loudly but broke off into deep breaths, Moriarty looked down at the floor where it had seemed to have came from and there was a drain with two pale hands holding on to the bars from underneath, he quickly ran up to the drain and saw a darkened figure in the water with hair around it. He watched the fists clench as the figure pulled it self up to get above the water and Moriart's eyes widened as he saw the figure was Enola, gasping for air. "Ji-Jim... Jim.."

"Enola don't worry I'll get you out, hold on" Moriarty said quickly thinking about what to do.

"I-I can't" Enola mumbled tiredly.

"Enola just hold on!" Moriarty said before trying to twist the screws which were keeping the bars down, after a few seconds one was out and that meant there was only one more left.

"I'm s-sorry" Enola said before letting go.

"Enola!" Moriarty shouted quickly pulling the last screw out and then grabbing the bars pulling it out. He wasted no time in quickly diving in. Moriarty felt around the dark water filled room his eyes blurred but still trying to see everything, suddenly he saw a blur and felt Enola's soft hand, he grabbed her pulling her up out of the water before pushing her up out of the drain before getting out himself. Deeply breathing, he crawled over to Enola who laid limply with no sign of breathing or life.

~.~

"I don't like being weak Enola, I don't like having weaknesses so really; I should be happy that you're dead. But I'm not and I am not letting you get away from me this easily, I told you before that death is not a way out of this relationship didn't I? Remember, that time when you got hit by that car? Well you _ran_ out infront of the car really, they were bad times for you... And me too." Moriarty pressed down more on Enola's chest counting in his head again before breathing back into her mouth and pressing down on her chest again "I never thought I'd be trying to revive anyone in any part of my life, not really my thing but I guess that if it was to be anyone it would be you." Suddenly Enola's chest lifted as she started breathing and her eyes fluttered open as she broke out into a fit of watery coughs, Moriarty grabbed her hand and helped her to sit up carefully keeping hold of her incase she fell back down.

"So" she coughed "I'm you're weakness?"

"You already know you are" Moriarty replied, hiding the smile that wanted to escape.

"And for your informati-" Enola started to say but was cut off when Sherlock and John ran into the room.

"Enola, are you alright?!" John asked quickly pausing.

"Talk later, run now" Sherlock said bending down at Enola about to pick her up but Moriarty quickly grabbed her and stood up with her in his arms. "Fine... Fine." All of them started running down the corridoor just as gun shoots started to sound.

"Enola, back pocket" Moriarty said, Enola grabbed the guns handle which was showing from the top of his back pocket and started firing towards the two men that were now chasing them with the guns to John's surprise both men fell down both being shot right in the chest and they all slowed down.

"You have a really good aim" John said.

"Of course I do" Enola muttered still feeling quite dizzy as Moriarty put her down.

"You've shot people before?"

"Ah, now _that_ is for me to know and for you to maybe never find out" Enola said as John wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug and Moriarty's face darkened as he saw this.

"You're soaking wet" John chuckled when he pulled back.

"Oh sorry, thought I'd go for a little swim, and you remember me now don't you?"

"Good deductions" Sherlock muttered from infront of Enola.

"Sherlock was very worried even if he is not acting like it" John said, smirking "He even lost his temper at Jessica."

Enola smiled "It means a lot Sherlock."

"Yes well, I had to shut John up" Sherlock muttered.

"_Yeaah" _Enola said sarcastically.

From behind Enola, Moriarty cleared his throat. "Please tell me you killed the woman" He muttered glaring over at Sherlock.

"No, she ran when we took out the guards" Sherlock answered quickly.

"You let her go?!" Moriarty snapped, raising a fist in anger, Enola quickly placed her hand on his arm, a pleading look in her eyes to make him calm down.

"If she ran then they could not have stopped her, they made the right decision to get out there as soon as" She said, looking Moriarty straight in the eyes.

"Well actually it was John who decided that we should leave, I wanted to go after her it would have given us less worr-"

"Sherlock, time to go now" Enola said, interupting him before coughing, still recovering from the water.

"Very well, it seems it will be for the best that we get you home" Sherlock muttered grabbing Enola's arm and dragging her to the once heavily armed door.

"Sherlock let go of me now!" Enola snapped while he dragged her but he didn't listen, he finally let go when they were outside and shortly after John and Moriarty came out. "And the point of that was...?"

"You said you wanted to get out of there quickly" shrugged Sherlock before turning towards Moriarty "me, John and Enola are taking the 6:47 train, you either take the one after or the one before which leaves in 5 minutes."

"Excuse me?" Moriarty said, raising his eyebrow.

"You heard me" Sherlock said stubbornly "I don't feel like being on the same train as a few murders, a quite journey sounds appropriate."

"Ignore him Jim" Enola said, shaking her head towards Sherlock.

"I mean it" Sherlock said bluntly.

"Well I am going with Jim so bye-bye."

"No you are coming with us" Sherlock demanded.

"It's up to me, not you" Enola smirked, turning on her heel and walking away followed by Moriarty.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys,**

**Can I just say thankyou for the reviews! I mean, it was only 4 but thats about the most I've had on one update (on this fanfic anyway) anyway, THANK YOU!**

**0.0**

Enola woke up in the comfort of her own bed. In dry clothes. The dryness of the fabric felt like a blessing after having to go the train journey home in soaking wet attire but the looks she had recieved were hilarious and it gave her an excuse to moan at Moriarty for not thinking to bring her any clean clothes. Not that she'd really cared, she'd just wanted to make a little joke. Even though she was warm now, her whole body ached from the side effects of the past few days, her throat was burning because of the amount of coughing she'd done, her eyes wanted to stay closed and all her muscels felt like they weighed a tonne. In theory; she felt like rubbish.

She stayed laying down, not having the energy to be able even sit up or move a single bit. Light was starting to sink through the blinds that sat infront of her window so she gathered that it must have been afternoon, her and Moriarty had returned to London at 11 at night the night before and the walk from the station had too caused her too much pain for her to bear. She slowly closed her eyes again before her mobile started ringing loudly. Cursing under her breath, she painfully turned over and grabbed her mobile from the side table and lazily held it to her ear. "Er.. Hello?" She said quietly, her voice crackily.

"You're awake then" the voice said on the other end.

"I feel like rubbish Jim" Enola groaned, pouting slightly.

"You certainly sound like it" Jim chuckled.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, however you can mention the fact about what's waiting for you in your living room."

"What?" Enola asked, standing up slowly off her bed getting head rush and trying to stumble out her room to come face-to-face with a big plateful of breakfast. "Wow. So which one of your labour people made this then?"

"The cook believe it or not, but I delivered it" Jim said through the phone. Enola spun around to see Jim standing a couple of steps behind her.

"Better then nothing I suppose" Enola smiled as she hung up the phone and grabbed the plate and curled up on the sofa, eating the breakfast slowly. Jim went and walked around the room. "Something troubling you?" Enola croaked through mouthfuls.

"The girl who took you, I'm having my people find her and when they do she will die, painfully" Jim muttered, anger quickly flashing through his eyes.

"Jim..."

"Don't Enola! I am having this done, no matter what."

"I- Okay" Enola nodded, standing up and placing the plate on the side counter, finding it best not to start an argument.

"That's it?"

"What is it?" Enola asked, turning to him.

"'Okay' that's all your saying to the matter?" Jim asked, confused by her allowing response.

"Something tells me you've already given the order for the search and I highly doubt you'll call them off just because I told you to" Enola explained briefly "if you find her however, be warned that she'll try to talk you into working for her."

Jim burst out laughing manically "why would she think I would do _anything_ for her after what she did to you, you nearly _died_ Enola."

"I am well and truly aware of that" Enola shrugged "and I don't know, you know what maniacs are like."

"Of course I do, I am one" Jim smirked.

"Exactly my point" Enola rolled her eyes.

"Off topic, you received mail when you were off being tied up" Jim said, grabbing a handful of letters and passing them to Enola.

"And I am fairly certain that you have read every single one, haven't you?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"But of course."

"Anything important?"

"Nope" Jim said, popping the 'P' sound as he went and sat on the sofa, patting the spot next to him.

"I'll take your word for it then" smiled Enola, dumping the mail on the counter and sitting next to him and leaning on him hesitantly.

"How are you feeling?" Jim asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she leaned more back onto him, relaxing.

"Better now" sighed Enola, her head still pounding. They both settled into a natural silence.

Enola jumped when she heard a knock on the door. "Leave it" Jim muttered, looking deep into Enola's eyes making her feel... Vulnerable.

"It could be important" whispered Enola.

"Enola, I know you're awake!" Sherlock called from the other side of the door.

"Him again?!" Jim groaned as Enola stood up and opened the door.

"What do you want Sherlock?" Enola asked bluntly.

"To make sure that you actually made it home alive, dear sister" Sherlock said, the last part dripping with sarcasm as he walked into Enola's apartment "obviously you did, and obviously Jim stopped by with some breakfast for you, John will be jealous."

"Excuse me?" Enola snapped, glaring at her brother.

"Nothing, nothing" Sherlock muttered, looking around the apartment "you've definitely made it your own."

"Smiley faces and gun shots in the wall aren't really my thing" Enola replied, her gaze quickly flashing to Jim.

"Obviously not, when are you planning on being kidnapped again then?" Sherlock asked, before making a fake gasp and turning to Jim "wait, I'm asking the wrong person, so Moriarty, when's your next plan taking place of using my sister as bait?"

"Oh look, the protective big brother is starting to come through" Jim mocked, standing up to face opposite Sherlock "and anyway, surely the great Sherlock Holmes must have realised by now that I, in fact, have no intension on using your sister in anyway."

"Is it just me or does this seem like the whole film scenario when the father or elder sibling warns the boyfriend that he'll rip his throat out if they dare hurt their little girl? Cheesy." Enola muttered sarcastically, leaning against the kitchen cabinet.

"My thoughts exactly" Jim said, glaring back at Sherlock.

"I am not being protective, I simply want to know your next plan, it'll save a few minutes while I work it out" Sherlock stated blankly.

"You don't know what Jim's going to do next do you?" Smirked Enola, realising what was wrong with Sherlock. He couldn't work out what Jim was planning to do, if, there was anything, which was obviously what Sherlock was transfixed with.

"Do you want to know the next part of my plan, Sherlock?" Jim muttered "well, sorry to disappoint, but there isn't one."

"Yes, I thought that was what you were going to say" Sherlock muttered back, stepping away from Jim with his head held high in his normal high hierarchy self. He walked over to the door and quickly turned back to Enola "John may be over later, something about Silence and Lambs?"

Enola let out a small laugh "Alright" she smiled, remembering the plan her and John had made to watch Silence of the Lambs sometime. Just as she replied Sherlock walked out of the apartment and Jim neared her.

"John's coming over later?" He questioned.

"Apparently so" Enola said, ignoring the anger in his eyes "Jim, he's a friend, and he actually likes good movies."

"Whatever you say Enola" Jim muttered, standing right opposite her, the space between them tiny.

"I mean it" Enola promised, not just to him, but secretly to herself.


End file.
